Midnight Beaus
by Sanguinary Tears
Summary: Inuyasha asks Sesshomaru about his love life before they became beaux. Sesshomaru tells his brother about his deceased beau & his dark past regarding love. Incest yaoi Sessh x Inuyasha Sessh x Inutaishou You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, uh okay this time I swear I couldn't help it! This idea just popped into my head last night and I couldn't get it out of my mind. There must be something terribly wrong with me. Anyways, I promise I'll update the other stories…well that really won't be a problem seeing as this is only going to be a one or two chapter story and kaput! There are two couples, one that didn't work out and the other that is flourishing into mating. Sesshomaru x Inuyasha and Sesshomaru x Inu no Taishou.

Midnight Beaus…

Chapter 1: The Question and the Answer

The acclaiming full moon gleamed down to the earth with its graces beams of delicate light catching the surfaces of the pools of silver, red and white fabric that lay spread across the ground. Droplets of sweat sparked like diamonds under the full moons effulgent luminescence upon two perfect bodies that resigning close to each other panting.

Inuyasha wiped away the few strands that covered his vision and tucked them back into place. His head rested upon his brother's chest and was listening enthralled with the tempo of the taiyoukai's heart beat. Sesshomaru embraced the hanyou close to him and caressed his slick back with a sharp claw. Reflectively, the hanyou began to moan from desire that was coming to life again.

A soft rumble came from Sesshomaru's throat; he could sense his brother's sudden pleads to be taken again, but he couldn't fulfill the hanyou's command considering he was worn out. Inuyasha nibbled playfully on his brother's flesh; his cunning tongue made its way downwards until he reached the taiyoukai's navel and began swirling his tongue inside the navel. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through the hanyou's hair and tugged on it, the sensation of his brother's tongue against his flesh was killing him.

He gently pushed the hanyou away and sighed, Inuyasha groaned, he did not appreciate it that he was being rejected. And for second, here he thought what he was doing was going to earn him another round of fun, but it would seem he had run out of luck for the night. He settled himself back against his brother and enjoyed his company and the companionship of the full moon enlightening them with joy. A calm silence fell upon them while they both stared up at the moon pondering of things.

As Inuyasha thought about his brother, a thought that had never so much crossed his mind surfaced to his comprehension and he gasped. Sesshomaru looked down at the hanyou resting upon his chest and gave him a concerned look. Inuyasha meant his brother's golden eyes and sat himself up; Sesshomaru sat himself as well but pulled the hanyou so he leaned against his chest. The hanyou did not protest, instead he was thankful. With baffled amber eyes, Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and said softly, "Sesshomaru-sama, can I ask you something…personal please?"

Sesshomaru was glancing straight ahead looking at something far off into the distance, but gave his brother a gentle squeeze to indicate that he was listening. Inuyasha inclined his head and asked meaningfully, "Sesshomaru, I know this is a boorish and personal question to ask you, but my curiosity has gotten the best of me…" Inuyasha trailed off, he glanced up at the taiyoukai to see what he thought about this. Sesshomaru looked away from the spot he had been staring at and glared down at the hanyou with an impassive mask concealing his emotions.

"Why have you stopped Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru was listening to you. You can ask me whatever you wish and expect an answer in return from me." He soothingly caressed the hanyou's flushed cheek and nibbled teasingly on his brother's soft doggie ears. Inuyasha purred jubilantly and forgot what he was going to say, but a good fang piercing from a certain impatient taiyoukai's teeth brought the hanyou to the world of consciousness.

"Ouch, I err…was going to ask…I was going to ask if you had a love life before you and I ended up with each other Sesshomaru." Inuyasha watched his brother's impassive expression dissipate into a look of sadness. His eyes gleamed monotonously, but he kept his eyes locked with Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru said nothing for a full seven minutes; he kept staring at the hanyou miserably and suddenly whispered, "Yes, I did have a love life before you and I came to be Inuyasha. Compared to _**that **_damn relationship and to the occurring relationship, I much prefer this one because I have you brother…and the pain so happens to be less to bear."

Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha's partly open lips, the hanyou's eyes were wide with horror, his delicate features were set in a bewildered look. He had never imaged his brother would have suffered in a relationship with _anyone_, was it even possible to suffer when you had a handsome taiyoukai for a beau? Anger overwhelmed the hanyou and he growled viciously, "Who was the fucking bastard that caused you pain Sesshomaru? I'll kill the bastard who dared hurt you, where is he, I'll shred him into bloody pieces and then I'll-"

A zealous kiss silenced the hanyou's rant of killing; Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha away from his lips and shoved him to the ground. Inuyasha blinked confusedly with his brother, why did he just kiss him and then push him away? He stared at Sesshomaru who glanced into the nocturnal night with a depressed look on his perfect features. By the way Sesshomaru looked; Inuyasha knew he had asked a painful question to his brother. Well there was no way to turn back; so he decided since he already brought up the topic, he might as well find out more from his brother.

"Sesshomaru who was he?" Nothing, Sesshomaru remained transfixed with the darkness of the night, his long tresses shield his face from enlightening Inuyasha what his emotions were. Inuyasha leaned forward so his nose was only a few inches away from Sesshomaru's face, the taiyoukai adverted his gaze and hissed, "He has long been dead for centuries Inuyasha, he brought his damn death upon himself and yet I can't get this damn feeling of guilt that he died because of me." The taiyoukai smirked nefariously and locked eyes with Inuyasha's innocent amber orbs, the hanyou was taken aback by his brother's sudden hostility with the topic of his former lover, had the dead bastard truly been cruel with Sesshomaru that it caused him to be bitter with being asked about his previous affairs?

Instinctively, Inuyasha cupped Sesshomaru's chin and whispered seductively, "Tell me _**his **_name brother, I want to know. I can't stand to see you look so depressed over a man that-" Sesshomaru nuzzled the side of cheek against Inuyasha's hand and said, "_**He **_was a taiyoukai such as my self Inuyasha, only he came before me. His name was…if I tell you, you will be shocked beyond reason. Are you sure you wish to know his name?" Inuyasha gave his brother a baffled look, but nodded his head that he wanted to know.

Sesshomaru removed Inuyasha's hands from his face and whispered into his ear, "The taiyoukai who was my former lover was…Inu no Taishou, our father Inuyasha dearest. He and I shared something _very _unique that could never occur between father and son brother that is way I have always kept it to myself and that is way the pain is excruciating to bare." Inuyasha's lips parted in shock, Sesshomaru and _their _father were once lovers?! How the hell did this sort of intimate thing happen between flesh and blood? A clawed finger shut the hanyou's mouth; Sesshomaru traced the outlines of those tender lips that would be soon his once Inuyasha agreed to be mates.

Inuyasha found his voice and stuttered, "Yo…you mean to te...tell me I just called our father a bastard and threatened to slay him for putting you through pain?! Sesshomaru how the hell does this sort of thing happened…what do you mean father put you through pain; I would have thought he would have been gentle with you? What happened between the two of you?" Sesshomaru remained mute; the topic of his intimate relationship with their father was causing hurtful memories to sweep through his mind as if everything was reoccurring before his eyes.

He furrowed his brows thoughtfully and said abjectly, "There was a time when I loathed you to death Inuyasha, I blamed you and your human mother for losing Inu no Taishou. I despised you so much that I thought one day when I would get my revenge, I would take pleasure seeing you die a slow and horrible death. But along with those abhorred sentiments that I carried in my heart for years, compassion formed along side with my hate…" The taiyoukai glanced down to see his brother was in utter shock; his frown deepened and pulled the hanyou so his head was resting upon his chest.

There was no remonstration from the hanyou, he allowed his light headed head to rest upon the taiyoukai's slick chest, he inhaled the rich masculine scent that he would never tire of. Inuyasha composed himself and muttered dumbfound, "So at one point, you really meant what you said that you despised me and that you would not rest until you saw me dead? And all these strong emotions of rancor were driven because of father? Please explain to me what happened between the two of you Sesshomaru, I want to know."

Silence was Inuyasha's only response, Sesshomaru seemed lost in the past, his eyes were blank and his face remained impassive stone. Inuyasha frowned; their father had caused some serious damage on Sesshomaru's ability to love. Now he understood why Sesshomaru had questioned him when Inuyasha had told his brother how he felt about him.

Anxiously, Inuyasha played with a lose strand of his brother's hair and swatted at it like a puppy. Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye, the hanyou looked so cute and innocent playing with his hair, but he was still angry with himself for letting Inu no Taishou get under his skin to such an extent that he haunted him in his dreams. He growled, how could his father be so cruel with him, he had proven his loyalty, but that had not stopped the former taiyoukai from hurting his feelings.

With an agitated sigh, Sesshomaru cleared his throat and said silkily, "Brother, you wish to know what happened between father and my self? Fine I will tell although with that I will tell you how we began our relationship. I will tell you only if you remain silent and won't interrupt me once I begin." Inuyasha shot up alerted, this was extremely important to know, he had to understand how their father really was, and why Sesshomaru was so…coldhearted.

"I swear I will remain silent. You can begin brother; I am at your disposal." Inuyasha looked serious, Sesshomaru would have thought his own brother would have mocked him for the disgusting truth, but he had only been shock, he had not presented disgust. Although he would not have blamed him in the slightest. Sesshomaru covered Inuyasha with his silk white haori and slipped on his brother's red haori over his naked flesh.

The taiyoukai hesitated for a brief second before he found courage and began telling his brother the thing that he had confined to remain in the dark depths of his heart, but it was now time to release the pain and to share it with the only person who was willing to hear him out.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly and began to tell his depressing love life before he had had the fortune to realize his brother was not the despicable bastard he had once hoped he was. Inuyasha heard his brother with interest, nothing in the world could drive his attention away from his brother's stern words.

Each word Sesshomaru produced was like music, it followed with a tempo that would have drifted anyone to sleep, but Inuyasha was not under the spell. He was alert; he could not afford to fall asleep.

"My intimate relationship with father began when I was only sixteen years of age, I was barely being taught how to act like a diplomatic youkai to represent the Western Lands when the lord of the West was always doing _important _things, father was my teacher. He taught me how to act, how to talk, how to hold myself when I was in front of other hierarchy taiyoukai's, he taught me the art of killing and he also skilled me to perform other things I am bound to keep a secret until you and I are mates…that is to say you still wish to make." Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a morose look; he was worried the hanyou would reject him because of the truth. A sweet grin spread across the hanyou's porcelain face. He was truly breath taking, but Sesshomaru had to continue, the burden the resigned in his heart was lifting.

Inuyasha placed a firm hand on his brother's shoulder and whispered, "Continue Sesshomaru, I am hearing and yes I do want to be your mate. I could never despise you for anything you ever did in the past. What's done is done." Sesshomaru smiled and kissed his brother's cheek before progressing onwards.

"Our feelings for each other were plain sentiments that a father and son would form normally, but something happened. I don't know what, but something came ablaze with in us and the next moment we were removing each others clothing and kissing…" Sesshomaru trailed off, the thought of that day came to his mind engulfing him to the past he had so desperately tried to forget…

_-End Chapter-_

_A/N: okay I have no idea how people will react to this sort of story with Sesshomaru and Inu no Taishou as the first couple and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as the second couple, but look on the bright side if you don't like it, there are only two or three chapters left to it until it ends. It was really meant to be a one chapter and that was it, but when I began writing the first chapter, it seemed it was going to be a least one or two chapters longer. If you liked it, then by all means review. Sorry this chapter was short, it would have been longer, but I had to cut it in half. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Uh I hope you liked the last chapter, thank you for the reviews. If you review this chapter or not, it is perfectly fine, I don't expect many people to like this sort of story. But reviews are really appreciated it. Oops, I forgot to put a disclaimer, my bad. Enjoy the story. Warning: this chapter is __**very, very **__long! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ, and Sunrise is the owners of Inuyasha. I am only writing this story for entertainment purposes; I just own the story line. And I don't mean any disrespect to those who don't like the pairings in this story. _

_Italic writing: flash backs and thoughts of Inuyasha._

_Italic ": conversation_

_Italic ': Inu no Taishou and Sesshomaru thinking_

Regular writing: conversation and present.

_Chapter 2: Why Inu no Taishou left Sesshomaru & what followed afterwards _

_How it began__…three centuries ago_

_The day had been beautiful, the blue sky was painted with cotton white clouds and the zephyr breezes blew through the Western Lands tranquilly. Sesshomaru, the __**only **__son of the Inu no Taishou leaned against the trunk of an oak tree admiring the day and thinking. It was a day he had never seen in his life. _

_What made it better was that today was his birthday, this day was the day he would become sixteen years of age and sad to say, he would be presented his future responsibilities and a harsh legacy that came with being the son of the great dog demon._

_A rich scent caught his attention; Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and saw his father standing besides him staring up into the sky as well. Without glancing away, Inu no Taishou smiled wearily and getting straight to the point, said, "Sesshomaru you are finally sixteen…what will you miss the most after tonight son?" the question baffled the young Sesshomaru, he glared at his father and was not sure how to answer._

"_Father, I am afraid I do not comprehend what you mean. What will I miss after tonight? Am I losing something because of this day?" The look of confusion written across his son's handsome face caused the taiyoukai to laugh out loud. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow and said, "Did I say something amusing father?" Inu no Taishou smiled placidly and shook his head._

"_No you said nothing amusing; it was just your expression that made me laugh." The taiyoukai's smile vanished and he was serious. "What I meant was, what will you miss after this night Sesshomaru? You are destined to lose something, and I only wish to know what you would find hard to lose…does that now make some sense?" _

"_If I said it made complete sense, then I would be lying. But I can comprehend enough to know what you mean. Father, I have nothing of value to lose…" Inu no Taishou pressed a finger against his son's sensuous lips and whispered, "You mean to tell me you virtue is something you do not consider of value? Come now Sesshomaru, think before you say something that can cost you a high price for your carelessness. And call me by my name Sesshomaru; there is nothing wrong with saying my name. I am your father am I not?" _

_The young inu prince eyes widen in bewilderment, what the hell was his father doing and saying to him? Had his mother drunk him again? No there was no signs that the taiyoukai was under the influence of alcohol, which could only mean that he was acting on his own accord. Sesshomaru did not know how to react; he simply gawked at his father and held his breath._

_Inu no Taishou smiled, he traced his son's lips and said, "What is wrong Sesshomaru; you have become tense all of a sudden. Am I making you feel uncomfortable with my loving affections?" Sesshomaru remained silent, it was the only thing he could do without freaking out. The taiyoukai sighed exasperatedly with his son's lack of communication; he took a step back and stared at his son._

_Sesshomaru pushed away from the trunk of the ancient oak tree, he straightened himself up and said, "Father, what has happened to you? Why are you acting in such a disrespectful manner?" Inu no Taishou smiled when he heard his son speak._

"_Ah Sesshomaru, you really do lack humor. But don't think this is a hoax for it is not. Do you really find what I am saying and doing to be disrespectful? Hn, I never thought about that small part, but that is besides the point why I came to talk to you. I came here to tell you that you will be losing something this night. But you will gain something far greater then what you could have ever imaged. I only wish to prepare you is all. Now I must go and seek your mother. The ceremony will begin in a few more hours and we are not ready. You as well need to be presentable for tonight Sesshomaru." Inu no Taishou leaned forward kissing his son on the lips than disappeared into the clearing. _

_Sesshomaru raised his clawed fingers to his trembling lips; he could still feel his father's lips against his. The young inu prince was disoriented, was it even possible…no scratch that, was it even moral for a father to kiss his son in such an intimate way? Not knowing the answer to the question he asked himself, Sesshomaru decided he was insane. He collected himself and realized it was getting late. Unhurriedly, he made his way across the clearing to the palace gates. _

_Fifteen minutes later he was walking through the gates with his attention fixed straightforward, his look was impassive. All those he passed inclined their heads in respect and wished him much luck. He ignored them and made his way to his chambers located in the west wing of the palace. The entire west wing was isolated, not a soul was around which only pleased Sesshomaru more. He desperately wanted to be in solitude before the ceremony. _

_Calmly he pushed the doors to his chambers open and stepped into a massive room furnished with a reasonable sized futon that could accompany two people. A lined on the right side of the room there was a carved library with countless on tomes and scrolls. The walls of the room painted a dark red; everything inside the room was to his liking. _

_Reflectively he threw off his clothing and sighed. He did not know how to take the kiss his father had bestowed upon him. But the more he thought about it, the more he questioned himself if he had enjoyed it. It was confusing him; he sighed restlessly and decided to get ready for the ceremony. The young youkai decided to wear a white haori with red flowers on his left shoulder; the red flowers were bedecked on both lower parts of his extensive white sleeves. _

_He slipped into some white hakamas and tied a yellow and purple obi around his waist. (A/N: doesn't this outfit sound familiar?) As he looked in the vanity hanging in the corner of his room, he thought he was missing something to complete the outfit, but he had nothing else that would compliment the look. There was nothing else he could do with the way he looked; he could only hope he would look presentable. _

_It was getting late, even from the west wing; he could here the melodious music emerging from the palace gardens that marked that the ceremony was in commence and that he was late to make his much anticipated debut. The remaining hints of the sun faded away behind the mountains, as he watched the sun set, Sesshomaru felt as if a part of him was fading away from him with the setting sun. A soft knock brought him out of his morose thoughts._

"_Who is it?" The lady of the Western Lands opened her son's bedroom doors and smiled kindly at her child. He looked so stunning in all white, but there was only one thing missing and she was holding the last item of his outfit in her hands; she closed the door behind her and approached her son. Sesshomaru inclined his head and said, "Mother, what are you doing here? I thought…" His mother silenced her son and presented to him a beautiful rich white pelt. She skillfully wrapped it around his son's right shoulder and took a step back to admire her handsome son. _

_Sesshomaru looked down at the pelt; he ran his right hand over the soft fur and sighed. This day was just getting weirder and weirder, first his father questioned him, then he kissed him and now his mother presented to him a pelt? _

"_Mother, it is a beautiful pelt, but why are you giving it to me?" Sesshomaru looked up from the pelt to realize his mother was gone. He searched for her, but she was now where in sight. A frustrated sigh escaped from his lips and decided it was time to get this thing over with. Quickly he left the west wing of the palace and made his way to the gardens, the closer he neared the gardens, the more he felt as if he was giving something up this night. Poor innocent Sesshomaru had no idea that his hunch was indeed accurate, he was going to be losing something and he was going to regret it later in his long life until he met the one person he could confine his love to. _

_The shrine came into view, he felt his stomach twist in to complex knots, was he ready to turn sixteen and to take responsibilities and a legacy that were beyond him? There was no turning back he kept repeating to himself. His parents came into view, both his mother and father stood dazzling. Sesshomaru's mother had changed out of the clothes she had been wearing when she had entered his room; she was attired with a light violet kimono with silver sakura blossoms stitching and a pink ivory under kimono. Her hair was piled high on top her head with two mauve chop sticks. His father wore an emerald green haori with black stars stitched on the fabric and plain emerald green hakamas. His under haori was a cream color, the taiyoukai's hair was worn lose for this special occasion. _

_Sesshomaru closed the remaining gulf between his freedom and his new found destiny. Inu no Taishou arched an eyebrow indicating for Sesshomaru to hurry up, obeying his father, Sesshomaru gracefully walked across the gardens and stood in front of his parents. Once the young inu youkai stepped before his parents the ceremony was officially in commence. Sesshomaru knelt before their family's shrine and began to chant a phrase he had been forced to learn by memory. Inu no Taishou watched his son with enthusiastic golden orbs, a smirk was plaster across his lips and he inclined his head showing that Sesshomaru could stand. _

_The first part of the ceremony was complete, now it was time for the young inu prince to finalize the entire event with his and his father's blood being draw. Inu no Taishou stood in front of his son and said, "You have concluded the first part my son, now in order for you to be bestowed with your new legacy and responsibilities, our blood must be drawn to prove you are ready. Your hand Sesshomaru." The taiyoukai's voice was dry; his eyes were impassive gold to read. Sesshomaru stretched out his hand and waited for the next thing to happen. _

_The taiyoukai grasped his son's hand into his and lowered his fangs to his wrist. His fangs pierced the tender flesh underneath his teeth drawing the rich warm blood. Sesshomaru did not flinch; he looked down at his father with narrowed eyes that were composed. There, that was when he felt it, that feeling he had experienced when his father had kissed him. _

_It was not flabbergast that he had felt it was desire. Sweet, thick luscious desire washed over him, Inu no Taishou glanced up at his son to see through his impassive expression to read that his son was enjoying this. He ran his tongue over the bit marks sealing the wound his healing saliva and releasing his son's wrist. _

_Sesshomaru brought his wrist before his face to examine it; the wound was healed and had left his skin a soft pink against his pale skin. He could not fathom what had happened during the draw of his blood, but his questions could not be answered at the moment. The ceremony first had to be fulfilled. Inu no Taishou presented his wrist to his son and gestured for the young Inu prince to do the same thing he had done._

_Cautiously, he took his father's hand into his, than gradually brought the wrist to his parted lips than placidly sank his fangs into his father's wrist. Blood trickled from the young prince's mouth dripping to the floor. The sensation of his father's blood was like a never before discovered addiction he had on no accounts hoped he would depend on. _

_Sesshomaru closed his eyes as the tangy crimson liquid entered his mouth and went down his throat. Inu no Taishou continued to look down at his son, he showed no emotion in the outside, but inside he was trying frantically to control him self. _

_Sensing his father's fight to stay under control, Sesshomaru sealed the wound with his tongue and stood up straight. Inu no Taishou rubbed his wrist easing the false pain he felt, he frowned beguilingly and implied smoothly, "Sesshomaru my son, you have completed the ceremony, you have now accepted responsibilities as well as your legacy." He turned his attention to his mate and said, "Mizuki, leave us. Sesshomaru and I must talk." Obeying her mate, Mizuki kissed her son's forehead and walked away. _

_Both inu youkais stood in silence, Sesshomaru had his head bowed respectfully to his father and waited for the taiyoukai to speak. Inu no Taishou chuckled amusedly; he lifted his son's chin so their eyes met. Softly he whispered, "You felt it did you not Sesshomaru? I will ask you again, are you ready?" Staring into the identical golden orbs he had, Sesshomaru whispered, "I cannot say for sure, but you said I was going to lose something, will I have the choice to chose what I want to lose…Inu no Taishou? Or will you be the one who chooses for me?" _

_A blissful smile formed on the taiyoukai's lips, he laughed slightly and replied, "You are not sure and you finally say my name. How humorous this night will be indeed my son. Ah, I can presume you have enough common sense to know what you want to lose. I am not an autocrat lord that will make a decision I know my son is capable to make on his own accord. So have you made up your mind, or will you ponder about it all night?" his voice was dry, but Sesshomaru caught hints of glee in the taiyoukai's voice. _

_Sighing, Sesshomaru uttered, "I told you before I have nothing to offer that I consider of high value…but I will chose to lose my…virtue. Since I have no use for it, I might as well get rid of it now. Or do I stand incorrect Inu no Taishou?" the taiyoukai only smiled at his son and shrugged gracefully._

"_Like I said before Sesshomaru, you are old enough to make your own decisions. If you are sure about this, than you are going to be held by your word. Is that your final word on what you wish to lose tonight? For I will not go back and let you change your mind." Inu no Taishou was stern; Sesshomaru knew his father would not let him change his mind once things progressed. Making up his mind, Sesshomaru smirked smugly and hissed, "I said I will lose my virtue, I have no need for it. How does this whole process work?" _

_-End flash back-_

The night was still young while Inuyasha and an impassive Sesshomaru conversed for nearly two hours. Sesshomaru explained everything in great detail; he painted everything with words that suited perfectly the conversation. Inuyasha was stunned; he had never had the chance up until now to be mesmerized with such a moving discussion as this one he was having. Sadly though for the hanyou, his was not the sort of conversation where he should have been awed.

"You mean to tell me you gave up your virtue that night? Why were you so stupid Sesshomaru, couldn't you have given up something else?" Inuyasha's ears rested against his skull, his eyes were sparkling with sadness, how could this happen? Sesshomaru stroked Inuyasha's hair and answered scowling, "I really didn't have anything else to offer Inuyasha, it was either that or my life. Now I regret it, I should have given my life; at least I would have died with dignity that is something I lack…" Inuyasha kissed his brother and nibbled of the taiyoukai's earlobe, Sesshomaru smiled minutely, but said, "I thought you said you wanted to hear what else happened Inuyasha, or does my life listless you?"

"Feh, don't be stupid Sesshomaru, go on and finish. Wait, so who was the one who _relieved _you of your virtue?" Sesshomaru laughed bitterly and snarled, "You ask _who _took away my virtue? Inuyasha, have you not been paying any attention to what the hell I have been confessing to you all this time? _Father _was the one I gave my damn virtue to. That night, that moment when those stupid words left my mouth, he took me." Sesshomaru watched the hanyou, Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in confusion, but he had long ago given up on shock.

"Sorry I asked, I just thought…never mind what I thought. So he took you right there, right than? Sesshomaru, I would have really thought you had been the one to have made the first move to provoke father, but father was the one who advanced first. Was he waiting for you to turn sixteen to make you into his beau?" Inuyasha was asking too many questions that Sesshomaru had no answers to; he only had assumptions, but no real facts or an answer. It had not occurred to him while his relationship with his father that he should have asked something.

"No, he was the one who advanced, I wanted nothing of the sort to have an obligation, but life never gives you what you want. I don't know if he had been waiting for me to turn sixteen, but it really doesn't matter." Sesshomaru smiled slightly and asked, "Do you hate me Inuyasha?" Inuyasha gawked at his brother and said through clenched teeth, "If you think I would hate you because of knowing this, than you are indeed stupid. I love you so much, I could care less what happened…but tell me what happened next."

Shrugging, Sesshomaru answered, "To put it in few words, we screwed each other the moment we fell to the grass, I would use a more appropriate word, but no other words besides "screw" and "fuck" come to my mind. What happened was something you would not experience regularly. Hell, I should not even be telling you this disgusting knowledge, but my heart can't stand to bare the guilt anymore Inuyasha. Inu no Taishou knew what he was doing, I will say that much. He was gentle, but rough when he wanted to make things amusing for us both."

"Hn, I see what you are saying, but I will admit what you are telling me are very personal matters. Still, I want to know everything. What happened then, what happened later on during those years you stood by each other?" Inuyasha pouted when he saw his brother was not going to answer him so easily. Sighing Inuyasha muttered, "If you're tired, saying _something _Sesshomaru. I'll understand if saying all this is hard for you. I'm not going to compel you to continue if you don't want to. I only guessed maybe you wanted someone to listen and who cared. Because I care Sesshomaru I care a lot about you."

Inuyasha slipped his arms into the sleeves of Sesshomaru's haori; he closed the front of the haori and tucked his arms into the long white sleeves. He muttered under his breath, "Why must he be so stubborn, it's best to say what's on your mind then to conceal it so it can literally kill you sooner or later in life." The taiyoukai heard his beau and whacked him over the head playfully. Inuyasha fell forward and growled.

"I can hear you Inuyasha, I may be thinking, but I am not unaware that you are still here besides me. And yes you are right, you are perfectly right brother. If I don't say something now, then it will be the cause of my death." He stared down at his brother and smiled. Inuyasha returned the grin and said innocently, "So will you continue or not?"

"If that is what you wish, then I will." Sesshomaru wondered where he had left off and decided to start from the part after he and his father fornicated. He settled himself close to the hanyou on the dry grass before starting again…

_Flash back: two centuries later…_

"_Sesshomaru watch out, behind you!" Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder and saw the attack coming. He jumped into the air and lashed out his poison claws disintegrating the worthless youkai who had tried to strike him. Inu no Taishou killed off his opponents discarding them to the side without much care. He strolled over to where his son stood elegantly and smiled._

"_Very good killing skills Sesshomaru, you are learning, I am pleased with you. Shall we leave then since we have no more need to resign here in the southern lands?" Sesshomaru shrugged and replied, "Hn, why ask me, I follow you and do not ask questions. Why should we start now?" Inu no Taishou shook his head; instead of arguing with his son, he turned his attention to cleaning his sword that was covered with youkai blood with a cloth. Once cleaned, he slipped the Tetsusaiga back to his side and sighed._

"_Since you wish to remain silent, we will return home. Ah, the older you become the more serious you are. I would have presumed with all you have over come, you would be perhaps more easing going, but I was wrong. Come, we take our leave from here." Inu no Taishou spun around on his heels and walked west bound for home. Sesshomaru wiped the blood from his hands on cloth and sighed._

_It was the same thing day after day. Inu no Taishou would push him to his limits and force him to exceed his abilities to kill anything that threatened to end his life. Each time a new youkai or obstacle was presented to the young inu prince, he would overcome it with much bloodshed and would always be the last one standing with blood dripping from his fingertips. Today had been the same as would the next day and followed by the next day. Cracking his knuckles, Sesshomaru went after his retreating father leaving behind the countless dead bodies of youkais he and the taiyoukai had slaughtered. _

_Sesshomaru was walking besides his father within seconds, the taiyoukai looked at his son and said, "Is there something troubling you Sesshomaru?" Adverting his gaze from his father, Sesshomaru replied, "No, I just want to go home and rest, but that seems almost impossible considering you still have in mind to continue this brutal training. So I might as well let the thought die along with myself…" A soft laughter was heard from Sesshomaru's side, the taiyoukai was chuckling while shaking his head in disbelief. His son could just say the most coldhearted things without knowing how attractive he looked while doing so._

"_What am I going to do with you Sesshomaru? As the days progress, you become more coldhearted. Are you not happy…perhaps with your love life? Do you despise me for tricking you on your sixteenth birthday and claming you as my own. You should not take it to heart my dear, besides you __**could **__have stopped it, but you wanted it as much as I did. Or am I just making this up because I could have sworn I sensed desire within you Sesshomaru when I kissed." Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, he glared up at his father with hostile golden orbs, he smirked bitterly and stood tall._

"_Do what you wish to do with me Inu no Taishou, but I don't regret my choice. I could never despise you because of two reasons. One you are my father and the second would be; we are beaus because I gave myself to you two centuries ago. And yes you are right, I __**could **__have stopped it, but like you said, you sensed desire when you kissed me and it was desire that I felt and still do feel when you kiss me or do anything else to me." The bitter smirk remain fixed on his tender lips, but his eyes softened. _

_Inu no Taishou smiled malevolently and mused; "You said desire and admitted we are beaus, but you never said you loved me. Of course I would never anticipate to hear those words come from you delicate mouth. But it would be fair considering I have never said "I love you"…" Sesshomaru watched his father; the taiyoukai really did know how to irk him with his tongue, but he always made up for his comments later on in the night when they were alone and undressed. _

"_Do you not think it fair that I never say "love" bearing in mind that you never say that preposterous word and because it is underneath us to say such meaningless words to each other? Do not make me laugh Inu no Taishou; I have had all the humor I wish to indulge in for this day." Sesshomaru tossed back a few strands of his tresses from his face, without thinking what he was doing, he was telling his father in an inaudible manner that he was bore and wanted to have some fun and he didn't mean "killing fun". _

_The taiyoukai arched an eyebrow in question and asked, "You are bore Sesshomaru? Is that why you are acting like a spoiled brat, and playing with your hair in such a provocative manner, or are you not aware of what you are doing and inquiring what you want without noticing? Hn, have I taught you nothing? The first thing is you never play with your hair in front of your beau if you do not want him to take it as a sign that you want him to take you to bed. For certain things you are an expert, but when it comes to affectionate things, you fail miserably Sesshomaru. In this world you must experiment with good and bad, love and hate, you can never be ignorant and be unexpected to things life throws at you." _

_Inu no Taishou kissed Sesshomaru on the lips before continuing down the path they had been walking through the forest. When their lips separated, Sesshomaru frowned. Why were their sweet kisses always so short lived? Sighing and slipping his fingers through his hair, Sesshomaru followed after his father walking besides him in silence like they were accustomed to. It was not two hours before they decided it was best to stop although they could have easily traveled through the night to reach the Western Lands since they were full energy, but Inu no Taishou was aware his son needed time to cool off and he wanted to bathe in the near by hot springs. _

_Stepping out of the forest, both inu youkais were bathed in the moon's beams of rich silver. It was a night like this that Sesshomaru had lost himself and had become his father's beau. That night would have seemed far off if it had not been for the damn moon that looked exactly the same as it had two centuries ago. Trying to change the topic, Sesshomaru asked, "Why are we stopping, we can easily make it to the Western Lands by morning if we continue walking or flying. Don't tell me you are tired, what happened to all that energy you were displaying when we were killing off those weak youkais a few hours ago?" Sesshomaru's tension did not go unnoticed by his father, Inu no Taishou gave his son an indifferent look and shrugged impassively._

"_Yes it is indeed possible to make it back to the Western Lands by morning if we continue to walk or fly, but I want to bathe and you need some time to calm your damn bad mood. It is contagious and I am not a person who wishes to become aggressive with my own flesh and blood. So in a way you and I both win. I get a bath and you get some time to yourself." Inu no Taishou turned his back to his son and walked in the direction he knew the hot springs where. _

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, so his damn beau thought it would settle well with him that he would be left allow while his father bathed in peace? This it did please Sesshomaru in the least; he as well wanted a bath knowing it would help settle his bad mood. Reflexively, Sesshomaru growled, "I as well wish to bathe Inu no Taishou, you are not the only one who wishes to use the hot springs. We are going to have to __**share **__the hot springs this evening." The taiyoukai did not stop, he continued to walk onwards, but said sincerely, "Then come, no one is denying you the use of the hot springs Sesshomaru, on the contrary your charisma is more then welcomed."_

"_By welcomed, you mean my 'presence' or my naked flesh before for you father?" Sesshomaru knew he was risking getting slapped across the face for his implication, but he also had a hunch the taiyoukai would fancy the comment without offense. Inu no Taishou looked over his shoulder and said with a lecherous smirk, "A little of both things to be quite honest Sesshomaru. Your bare flesh has never been neglected nor your presence." The taiyoukai waited for his beau to catch up to him so they could both walk together to the hot springs. _

_A smirk was plastered across Sesshomaru's lips as he walked with his father to bathe; they remained silent as they approached the steam that emerged from the water. They stopped before the water and stared down into the blue depths. The first article that was removed was their pelts, Inu no Taishou was the one who removed Sesshomaru's fluff while Sesshomaru removed his father's. Their eyes locked and before they knew it their lips were pressed against each other with Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around his father's neck while Inu no Taishou wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's slender waist. _

_Slowly, Inu no Taishou shed off his young beau's armor, haori and obi baring Sesshomaru's snow white skin. Sesshomaru looked up from under his long lashes with luminous orbs of rich gold and smirked seductively at the taiyoukai relieving him of his clothing. It was taking too long for their taste, besides they could always replace their clothing once they arrived home. With a raise of his poison claws, Sesshomaru slashed off the taiyoukai's armor and haori; he smirked with glee knowing that he had successfully removed his father's clothes in the fastest maneuver he knew. _

_The taiyoukai arched his eyebrow and said wholeheartedly, "It would seem your foul mood has vanished Sesshomaru. Good now may be we can have some fun without trying to fight." The young inu prince shrugged and said, "Don't jump to irrational conclusions Inu no Taishou, we have not even begun. It would be very foolish of us to say something that could turn out to be false…" Becoming impatient with the speed things were progressing in, the taiyoukai yanked his beau by the hair and both splashed into the water. _

_With their arms were wrapped around each as they sank into the hot water, Sesshomaru kissed the taiyoukai heatedly, prying his father's lips apart, he slide his tongue into Inu no Taishou's mouth. A growled erupted from the older inu youkai's throat, air bubbled floated up to the surface, both wore a content smile on their lips as they were free to do what they wanted for the time being before they headed for home the next morning. This moment would be the penultimate moment of desire that they would ever enjoy each other's company in such an intimate fashion. _

_-End Flash Back-_

Sesshomaru sighed; he ran his fingers through his hair trying to clear his mind from the sad thought. Inuyasha lay on his back with his eyes fixed to the beautiful night sky and full moon. By the way the moon shined down upon them, it looked to be somewhere between eleven or twelve at night; but for this night and for the rest that were to come, time was not of the essence anymore for the two handsome beaus, for they now had each other to confine their joy, heart ache and any other emotions they felt, to each other.

Carefully, Inuyasha reached up a hand and brushed his index finger over Sesshomaru's stripe markings on his right cheek. Numbly, Sesshomaru looked down at the hanyou and said, "Yes beau?" Inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes. Inwardly he thought, _he's playing with his hair, didn't he just tell me you __**never **__play with your hair if you don't mean for your beau to get the impression that you are bored and want to have so fun in bed? Hn, I'll see what I can do afterwards for my beau. _

"Nothing, I was just admiring how lovely you really are…then why did father refuse you? What occurred after that night Sesshomaru, what happened, why did it have to be the last intimate moment between the two of you? You said that was the last time you and father shared a special moment like that. But why? I thought you were both happy?" Sesshomaru grasped Inuyasha's hand into his and closed his eyes. Without looking he shrugged.

"Because Inuyasha, our relationship was never meant to surpass three centuries. Look I am not a conceited person, yes I am an imperious bastard, however I don't go around and brag how good looking I am. But I really don't know much as to why father left me for someone else. No, that was not the _last _intimate moment we had, the last one we experienced was when he left me for the last time with my heart and feelings shattered into the night.I was happy…but Inu no Taishou was happy for only for a short time when we were beaus."

Silence descended upon them for a few minutes, becoming anxious Inuyasha sighed and asked softly, "How did you lose father, Sesshomaru?" It took a few seconds before Sesshomaru answered his brother. "I lost him in the heat of battle to a female ningen whose village had been in the cross fire of the multiple battles Inu no Taishou and myself had been fighting. Since he had a soft spot for humans, he ran to the damn humans' aid while I was left behind to slaughter the youkais."

Inuyasha stared at his brother frowning and uttered, "Let me guess that human woman was my mother you lost father to Sesshomaru? But why the sudden out breaks of battle?" Sesshomaru glared at his brother and did not say anything; he could not bear to look at the hanyou anymore for it made him remember how close he had come to kill Izayoi for stealing his beau's heart. He wore his indifferent mask and remained silent.

The hanyou felt his blood boil, after saying this much, his brother was going to stop now when he was almost liberated from the pain, he could not let his beau stop now. Raising his hand in the cold air, Inuyasha slapped Sesshomaru across the face and snarled, "Continue Sesshomaru and look at me while you are talking to me. I can tell by the way your eyes gleam that you are ashamed to face me, but deal with it. You and I are soon to be mates; we cannot expect our relationship to work if we don't communicate with each other. Now finish what you started, how exactly did you lose father to my mother in the heat of battle." The hanyou was not asking he was demanding an answer immediately before he smacked so more sense into his brother.

Blood trickled from the corner of Sesshomaru's mouth; he smirked placidly and didn't bother to wipe the blood away from his mouth. Composing him self, he and the hanyou leaned against the tree trunk behind them, he planned to finish this tragic story of his life and start anew. Sighing he collected his scattered thoughts and told the last parts of his and Inu no Taishou's relationship to Inuyasha with no rancor for his future mate.

"The Western Lands had been under attack for years, but not to the extent with Inu no Taishou and I had to do battle every day. That day, we had been patrolling the eastern region of the western lands when we picked up the scent of freshly slain youkai blood coming from the southern borders. We knew right away that war between the southern and eastern lands had declared war and were now trying to drag the western and the northern lands into their war. Inu no Taishou was not pleased with the sudden out burst of war, but he was not foolish enough to stand by and watch them carry out their war." Sesshomaru paused for a moment catching his breath then continued.

_Last flash back…_

_Part 1: The decay of love_

_The day the ideal time to patrol the Western Lands in peace, both Inu no Taishou and Sesshomaru ran through the forest of the eastern part of their lands. Everything was calm; it did not look like a day that would end in bloodshed like the rest. Seeing that all was calm of the east, they came to a stop in the middle of the forest deciding to take a quick break before handing back to the palace. Bored out of his mind, Sesshomaru flexed his claws and slashed at an immense pine tree making to snap in two. Inu no Taishou watched his son with annoyance, he had been doing that all day and it was slowing grating his nervous. _

"_Sesshomaru must you kill every damn tree you come in contact with? Save your energy for a real emergency, not wasting it on futile things. Come and have a seat with me, you are just upset that nothing interesting has occurred today." Inu no Taishou jumped into a tall tree and perched himself on a thick tree branch. Sesshomaru growled irked, he narrowed his eyes and tossed back his hair behind him, although he was choosing to ignore his father, he could sense the taiyoukai's invitation was cordial. _

_A soft laugh sounded above him, Sesshomaru grunted and said, "Hn, this day was not to my satisfaction, of all the days we have done battle, and this day proves to be the dullest." Sesshomaru leaped high into the air and stood besides his father elegantly. The taiyoukai smiled sincerely and said, "Do not worry my love; you should be content that we do not need to dirty our hands with toxic blood and blemish ourselves. At least try to enjoy the beautiful day, you and I do not usually get the chance to admire the day in which we live in." _

"_If you say so…" Inu no Taishou frowned wearily; he cocked his head to the side and studied his son intensely. He pulled his beau into his arms and whispered tranquility into his son's ear, "Sesshomaru it is not because I command it, this is how it has to be. Please be happy that we can take this time to enjoy each other's company. You look at everything negatively, you shouldn't do that. You should see things positively." The taiyoukai brushed his lips against Sesshomaru's cheek before feathering his lips over his son's lips. Sesshomaru grasped mutely, he could feel his father's fingers tangling themselves into his silver mane. _

_The young inu prince closed his eyes as he and his father kissed passionately. Swiftly, Inu no Taishou yanked back Sesshomaru's head by his hair and mischievously grazed his fangs over his son's delicate neck. He licked the soft skin under his tongue and growled intending to get his son in a good mood or at least a mood where he would not go off and slaughter youkais or ningens. Sesshomaru combed his fingers through his father's slick mane while nuzzling his cheek against the older inu youkai's neck. _

_For some reason he felt tired, maybe it was just all the stress from the last few days were getting to him or it was his father who was making him somnolent all of a sudden. His legs gave out on him as he collapsed to his knees only to be caught in mid air by his loyal beau who caught him swiftly. Inu no Taishou grasped his son around the waist and settled down against the tree while holding Sesshomaru in his arms. He leaned Sesshomaru's drowsy head against his chest; he hummed a soothing tune while he combed his fingers through his son's hair caringly as a loving father would do to calm their child at night. _

_Sesshomaru closed his eyes and muttered randomly, "I remember when you use to do the same thing you are doing right now when I was only two years old. You use to stay be my side running your graceful fingers through my hair while fanning me during the hot summer nights so I could drift to sleep in comfort. I will never forget that father, I adore you so much…" as the last word left his mouth, Sesshomaru drifted off to sleep while a bewildered taiyoukai stared down at his son. Inu no Taishou continued to comb his fingers through his son's soft mane while thinking._

'_He remembers those hot summer nights when I would fan him to sleep while caressing his hair? Although he doesn't know it since he is asleep, I have always continued to do the same thing for years and I never tire of making my son happy…Has it taken me this long to realize that Sesshomaru __**is my son **__and was not meant to be my beau? What was I thinking when I first kissed him, I stole his innocence that night. Sesshomaru even though you can't read my mind, please forgive me for what I have done to you. Excuse all the times that I saw you as not my son but as a beau. It was wrong; it should not have been that way. You are entitled to have someone who loves you and who will cherish you to the point of death. I would gladly give my life to you to redeem all that I have done to you my son, but it is too late…my life is worth nothing.' _

_Deeply sad with himself, Inu no Taishou held his child in his arms as a father should. He should have thought before he had acted that night three centuries ago; it had been a terrible mistake to claim his own son as his own. It had by no means seemed like a disturbing idea up until now. Carefully, Inu no Taishou swept Sesshomaru into his arms and jumped down from the high height of the tree branch and landed elegantly. His hair settled neatly behind his back with no tangles, he knelt besides the thick trunk of the tree and settled Sesshomaru's unconscious form against the trunk. He gave his son a kiss on the forehead before leaving on his own. _

_The inu prince had not suspected his father would leave him that night all alone in the middle of the forest, but his father had not been stupid enough to leave his son sleep all alone in the forest that night without supervision. Inu no Taishou finished patrolling his lands that night while keeping an eye on his son. The next day, a peaceful Sesshomaru awoke with the bright sun shining down on his face. He rubbed the back of his head and froze immediately. He turned his head to both sides in search for his father, but found no one besides him; he jumped to his feet and searched frantically for the taiyoukai._

_Finding nothing, Sesshomaru sniffed the morning air and caught his father's scent…the strong scent of his blood in the air. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, he had been irked at his father for leaving him alone in the middle of the forest, but his anger vanished and was replaced with worriment? Something big was happening while he was standing like an idiot. Growling, Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could to the southern boarders of the Western Lands. Time seemed to slow down as he ran through the forest trying desperately to come to his father's aid. If someone had managed to cause the mighty taiyoukai of the Western Lands bleed, then this must have been big._

_The forest was beginning to thin and the boarders were coming clearly to his view, as he neared, the battle that was in commence came to his view. There in the middle of the battle chaos stood his father using Tetsusaiga adeptly taking down each bastard that came within reach of his sword. The taiyoukai was surrounded with the armed forces of the other lands. Inu no Taishou stood tall with various lacerations inflicted all over his body, his breaths were heavy, he was tired. Sesshomaru's eyes widen briefly before they narrowed dangerously and he took a step out of the forest and into the battle scene._

_Suddenly his presence was acknowledged by the vile youkais and they growled obscenities at the young inu prince. They had not expected the Western Lord's son to come to his father's aid so soon. Sesshomaru gracefully walked forward with his eyes gleaming brilliant red, his fangs bared and his claws dripping with poison just begging to burn the flesh of those who had harmed his father and beau. Inu no Taishou narrowed his eyes irked with his son for coming. He could have handled this himself with his son's assistances, but now that he was there, he might as well start killing. That was what he had been taught to do to the point of surpassing perfection. _

_Carelessly and unaware how angry Sesshomaru was, the imbecile youkais attacked Sesshomaru. Half went after Inu no Taishou's son while the other half turned back their attention to the western lord, but had soon regretted turning their backs to him. One by one each youkai who surrounded the demon lord dropped dead to the blood stained ground like flies. Multiple battle cries roared throughout the battle field as they charged for both Sesshomaru and Inu no Taishou. A malevolent smirk was plastered across Sesshomaru's face as he slaughtered those youkais who tried to out think him. _

_He jumped to the side dodging a sword slash and soon returned the attack with his poison claws making the youkai die right on contact with his claws. Thinking it best to catch up with his father, Sesshomaru killed his way to get to his father. Inu no Taishou saw his son coming, he could not resist a smile in seeing his son look so gallantly as he killed his way to reach him. Inu no Taishou reached out his hand so his son could take it, Sesshomaru could hold of the hand offered to him and was pulled out of the throng of youkais to once again stand besides his handsome father. _

_A warm smile was Sesshomaru's greeting, he inclined his head and the first thing he asked his father was, "How seriously injured are you Inu no Taishou?" the taiyoukai shrugged and answered dryly, "Do not worry about me Sesshomaru, I should be the one asking you to watch out. Why are you here, you should have left to defend the palace, they are in much need of your help." Sesshomaru growled and hissed, "They can defend themselves for the time being, you need my help more. Why did you leave me alone last night?" Sighing unruly, Inu no Taishou shook his head while raising his sword high into the air and bring it down harshly to the ground killing a straight line of youkais that neared them. He kept looking in front of his enemies as he said, "Now is not the time to be complaining that I left you alone last night. Right now we must be focused entirely on what comes at us. Don't let your guard down Sesshomaru; we attack when I use the Back Lash Wave." _

_Sesshomaru flexed his claws and grunted placidly, his father was right, now was not the time to be complaining about childish things while they were in the middle of facing death. He grinned benignly and joked, "I take it I am going to have to fight in this battle with only my claws and head yet again? Hn, I must really get a sword soon. When ever you are ready Inu no Taishou to kill these vile youkais and send them back to hell." Laughing at his son's jest, the taiyoukai smiled and said, "Soon my son you will have your very own sword that will surpass my own. For you must be better then I, remember the student must surpass the teacher. Now, let the fun begin!" _

_Tetsusaiga was swung over Inu no Taishou's head and was brought down to the ground violently amid to the throng of youkais coming at them. Smiling, he roared mercilessly, "Back Lash Wave! Sesshomaru now!" without out hesitating, Sesshomaru ran forward towards the never ending swarms of youkais killing them as they came to his reach. Inu no Taishou sheathed Tetsusaiga and followed his son's lead with using his claws instead of his sword. With two hundred youkais killed, one hundred barbarian youkais took their place. Even with their intelligence, strength, determination, and skills, this battle was having its tolls of both father and son. They were beginning to tire, but they could not retreat now. _

_As Sesshomaru and Inu no Taishou lashed out their poison claws, various cries of terror reached them. Both sniffed the air and realized it was human blood; the youkais had gone as far as to kill humans to reach the Western Lord? The taiyoukai growled viciously and snarled, "Sesshomaru my son, can you handle this yourself while I slay the youkais attacking the human village? I will not be long I swear it." Sesshomaru furrowed his brows at hearing this, but knowing he could not refuse his father's request, he nodded his head and answered, "Yes I can handle this Inu no Taishou. But why go through all the hassle to save the humans if they are destined to die sooner or later? What difference does it make if a few more die during this battle?" _

_Irked more then ever, Inu no Taishou slapped his son across the face for the first time and snarled, "It makes an immense difference Sesshomaru considering because of whom they are going to die in consequences to. If I don't save them, they will die because of me and that will not settle well with my conscious at night Sesshomaru. Now I must go, I promise you I will return soon my love." He kissed his son upon his bloody lips and ran eastwards to where the human village was under attack. Shocked, Sesshomaru brought his fingers to his lips and saw the fresh blood and tasted it in his mouth. He was beyond bewildered, never had his father or his beau slapped him._

_Sensing Sesshomaru's vulnerability, all the youkais attacked him. Sesshomaru looked up from his bloody fingers and for a moment he thought about letting these vile beasts kill him, but the thought of being killed by weak youkais flared his anger to life. He let his anger, his hate and passion consume him and let it rule over him, he brought his hand in front of him and summoned his whips of light. In dazzling green strands of brilliant green whips, he ran forward killing every youkai who stood in his path. His rage, hate and desires were blinding his common sense and compassion. It took everything he had to drive his outraged emotions to kill, he had to kill, he wanted to kill, he wanted to take out his rage on these youkais, he wanted their blood to bring him comfort he desperately needed. _

_Every attack he used, be it his newfound killing skill, the whips of light, or his poison claws, he took down each of his opponents with unimaginable grace. Each step he took, each tack he blocked, he did it majestically. The way he moved was more like dancing then attacking, but looks were deceiving and they soon learned he was indeed dancing, but he was dancing the ballet of death. Panting violently, Sesshomaru lashed out a few more slashes of his claws before feeling weak. He snarled annoyed with himself for weakening at the worst possible timing._

_He was almost done destroying all the youkais and now his damn body decided it had had enough and was going to shut down on him when he needed it the most. He swayed to the side feeling light headed; many youkais had managed to lie deep gashes onto his person, they had attacked him from behind like cowards and had managed to do damage but only to die soon after the struck. _

_He collected himself and stood as tall as he could manage to do so without straining his body. Once more he lifted his whips and attacked. Blood spilled from his right shoulder and his neck, a sword cut through the tender flesh of his stomach's side. An arrow pierced through his right arm causing Sesshomaru to use his left hand until his arm healed itself. _

_At the rate the young inu prince was inflicted life threatening wounds, it would seem he would not last another hour fighting in the conditions he was in. spinning on his heels, Sesshomaru blocked a spear from going through his stomach, roughly he shoved the weasel youkai back and pierced the youkai's stomach with his poison claws. _

_Sesshomaru looked up from under his tangled strands of silver locks, he saw the number of youkais diminishing which was a good sign. Drawing in a sharp breath, he continued to fight until every last damn youkai was dead. _

_Three days, it took Sesshomaru three long, excruciating days to kill every last youkai on that damn battle field with no weapons, only his whips of light, his poison claws and emotions to kill. He collapsed to his knees panting for breath, his hair, what remained of his clothing and his skin was strained to the core with stale youkai blood. _

_Carelessly, he looked down at his hands and saw the dry blood and fresh blood that was his, merge together to cause a disgusting stench and sight. He felt like throwing up, all this bloodshed was committed by his hands alone; he truly was a killing perfection if pushed hard enough. _

_He looked around covering his mouth and nose with the back of his arm to block out the decaying stench of youkai. Not wishing to die on a battle field, Sesshomaru picked himself up and walked away into the forest. Any place was better than a damn battlefield he kept telling himself. _

_As he was shielded by the canopies of tree tops from the scorching sun, Sesshomaru realized something was amiss or rather someone was missing. Comprehension dawned upon his drowsy mind as he realized his father was still missing. Moaning to himself, Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and thought to go search for his father, but remembered what he had said before he had left._

"_It makes an immense difference Sesshomaru considering because of whom they are going to die in consequences to. If I don't save them, they will die because of me and that will not settle well with my conscious at night Sesshomaru. Now I must go, I promise you I will return soon my love."…Sesshomaru growled, damning his father for leaving him for dead while he went off and played hero with some one else. Not taking anymore of his current situation, Sesshomaru strolled deeper into the forest and decided it was time for a bath. _

_As he walked through the lonely path of the forest, Sesshomaru wondered how his father was doing, if he was still alive, or if something terrible had happened to him. 'why did he not return to my aid, did something horrible happen to him while he was trying to save those damn ningens…is he dead? No he is too strong to be killed so easily. Maybe he just got caught up with something important and couldn't help me. That would make sense.' A tranquil river came to the weary inu youkai's view. _

_Sesshomaru threw off his fur pelt, his armor and his clothes and stepped into the freezing cold water. The temperature of the water went ignored by Sesshomaru, he was just happy he was getting a chance to cleanse himself from the blood the plagued his flesh. The water around him immediately turned a muddy red color. _

_The first thing his washed was his body followed by his hair. He looked up at his clothing and decided to wash them considering he had nothing else to wear. Time passed fast as Sesshomaru cleaned his clothes and his body, once his clothes were sort of removed of the blood; he threw them back to the bank of the river and sighed. _

_His muscles were sore, his delicate flesh was deeply gashed he didn't think it possible to still be alive. He had come close to death that day, and yet he felt like if he had died that day, no one would have cared. As much as the cold water was helping his muscles recuperate, it was time to get out of the water. Gradually he stood up and stepped out dripping wet with only his long hair serving as a temporary cover for his body. _

_He had no other choice but to wait for his clothes to dry before he went in search for his father meaning he was going to have to be bare for a full three hours. Swearing under his breath, Sesshomaru snatched up his belongings and walked over to an oak tree realizing he might as well get some sleep. He threw his things against the tree's trunk and sat down with his bruised back pressed against the rough texture of the oak tree behind him. _

_The harsh contact of his bruised flesh and the jagged texture of the tree caused Sesshomaru growled out in fury. He bit down on his tongue to hold back the scream that wanted to escape from his mouth, even if he was in this sort of predicament, he would not give into pain. _

_Taking a deep breath, the pain left him and was replaced with some tolerance. Since it was a good time to rest, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest with his claws ready to use if he heard the slightest noise. Steadily the inu prince drifted to sleep only to wake up two days later. _

_A quiet sound awoke Sesshomaru from his sleep; he snapped open his golden orbs and he quickly got to his feet with his claws drawn. He saw nothing that could have made the noise and sighed, he was just jumpy was all…how long had he slept again? A gentle breeze passed through the forest causing Sesshomaru to shiver since he was still not wearing any clothes._

_To him having no clothes on was just as embarrassing if he had died by the hand of a weak youkai. Sesshomaru felt his body was recovering quickly from the battle and he was thankful, he would need his strength once he commenced searching for his father. Something about his clothes caught his attention; he looked at them and realized that these were not his clothes. Someone had stolen his clothes and had replaced them, but who? _

'_Damn first I almost get killed and now to make things more humiliating I get my clothes stolen! Who the hell would want my clothes that were already screwed up in the first place? Argh I guess I have no other choice but to wear these new clothes.' The fresh set of new clothes taunted Sesshomaru, their crisp new fabric and silkily texture made the young inu prince snatched them into his hands and slip on the outfit. _

_Calmly, Sesshomaru slipped on the royal blue haori with silver stitching of roses and royal blue hakamas. He then tied around his perfect waist the black and maroon obi into a neat bow. What caught his attention next was his fur pelt; it was now dry and waited to be worn again. _

_He picked up his pelt and placed it once more over his right shoulder and walked placidly to the south bound direction his father had used to reach the human village. As he walked alone during the calm day, Sesshomaru wondered how he had come across the new clothes. _

_Nothing that he thought up made sense to him, maybe it was a coincident that he had come across the clothing, that itself would make no sense…it was grating his nervous. Had someone approached him while he had been asleep, damn he was not suppose to sleep for two days, he had only meant to rest for a few hours, but for four two damn hours?_

_The morning sun turned to afternoon and the heat showed no signs of dulling its wrath upon Sesshomaru. The temperature seemed to be getting its revenge on the young inu prince for all the youkais he killed two days ago that had polluted the earth with wicked blood and decaying flesh. He walked seemingly meandering around the forest until his conscious screamed he was going the wrong way, he grunted ignoring his conscious. _

_He wasn't in the mood to be arguing with him self; he just knew he had to search for his father and he could not afford to stop now that he had lost so much time sleeping. His golden orbs were fixed straight ahead scanning the area he was crossing. By the way the trees and undergrowth were transforming into darker shades of green and brown, he could tell he was entering southern territory. He would have to be caution as he wandered into the Southern Lord's territory. _

_Nearly three hours of walking around the deserted forest, Sesshomaru was greeted with a familiar scent that brought a weak smile onto his lips. It was Inu no Taishou's lovely scent…mixed with that of a human woman's aroma? He did not know what to make of this, but presumed since he had saved the humans that his scent he become tainted with that of the human's scent after being around them for so long. _

_Sesshomaru's steps increased in pace until he began to run through the forest to close the gulf between him and his beau. The faster he ran, the more the forest appeared to want to keep him confined in the forest, as if it were doing him a favor. But he would let something inorganic keep him from seeing his father to see if he was alright. _

_As if by command the forest gave into the inu prince's will and allowed Sesshomaru left the forest behind. He found that he was on the outskirts of a vibrant human village with his father close by. Sesshomaru came to halt as he stepped out of the forest glancing at the humans working at a far distance. Although he was stronger then them and could have easily killed them if they had tried to attack him, he was not imprudent to just stroll into the village to search fro his father. _

_Sesshomaru knew he was still weak and in no conditions to pick a fight with anyone or fight in general. Sighing and leaning against a tree, he crossed his arms over his chest deciding it would be best to enter the village during the night were he could go unnoticed. _

_Since it was barely midday, he would have to feel the wrath of the harsh sun for seven more hours, grunting, he knew sure as hell he was not going to get his prized pallor skin burned, he pushed away from the tree and looked for a tree he could sit in while waiting for the day to pass him by. _

_Finding a tree that was to his liking and that would allow him to watch over the village from a safe distance, he settled down. There really wasn't much to do while he waited, he played with his hair, thought or slept to pass the time, but what made the time pass slower and grated his nerves, was having nothing of importance to do. _

_Being idle in his eyes was something he abhorred to the core, if he had absolutely nothing to keep his mind and body occupied, he felt useless. Sesshomaru was a person who was indefatigable, that was why he patrolled with his father, killed, trained, studied, meander around the western lands, read a book that interest him, or if his father had time to spare, they would take a walk and have a decent conversation that somehow always ended up in an argument or with them not talking each other for days. Sesshomaru sighed sadly, he rested his chin on his knees while thinking of the last few years._

_Three days ago had been the closes he and his father had in a long time been that intimate with each other. All the while they had been either too caught up with carnages or arguing to have any alone time to just indulge in each other's company. It had proven to a while since they had lasted kissed or for the most part, had slept together. _

_For some reason Sesshomaru could not help but think that it was his fault he and his father never ended up with a decent conversation or sleeping together like many years ago. He sighed thoughtfully unaware that someone from the village had picked up his scent and was keeping a watchful eye on him. _

_Sesshomaru had two options at the moment, his first was to just jump down from this tree and find his father, or his second option was to tolerant being idle and wait six more hours. Each would take a great deal of his patience and tolerance to bear the six hours life had put upon him._

_He swore under breathe a few curses about how he hated being kept waiting, and cursing those damn youkai who had weakened him to hell. Slowly he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes; he would at a short nap to make the time fly faster. As soon as his eyes closed, he fell asleep and literally fell from the tree. _

_For seconds, he descended down to the ground weightlessly flying through the air while his extensive tresses whipped all around him. His bruised lips parted slightly as he exhaled a jagged breath from his sore lungs. _

_Time gradually slowed itself until he was a mere fifteen feet away from the ground when a blur of silver jumped into the air and caught the falling beau. Inu no Taishou grasped his son in his arms and gracefully landed to the earth. He gawked down at his son for a few seconds before sighing. Why had he come…?_

_Had he been worried about his welfare…his swift eyes skimmed over Sesshomaru's flesh, Inu no Taishou was greeted with the display of multiple gashes, bruises all over his body, and patches of blood on Sesshomaru's beautiful mane. Angst overflowed within the taiyoukai's blood, so this was what happened when he had left his son to fight?_

_He had almost given away his son to death because of his carelessness? He had not seen the possible outcome of the battle he had left his beloved beau to face of his own, he had presumed Sesshomaru could have easily kill each and every youkai on his own, but the increasing numbers of the youkais had slipped his mind. _

_An enraged growled escaped from his twitching lips, he had failed his son in both as a father and as a beau. Inu no Taishou caressed his beau's tired face and planted a trail of passionate kisses on Sesshomaru's lips and down his soft neck. Sesshomaru remained mute, he was still lost in the world of dreams and was not aware his father was back with him, back to where he would always be desperately needed. _

_However since Sesshomaru was not conscious that did not imply his instincts were asleep alongside his conscious. A soft groan erupted within his sore throat; a small smile appeared on his battered lips. Inu no Taishou grinned gratefully, his son would be find in a few more days, then he would return to his arrogant self, the self Inu no Taishou adored and loved since he had some fault that Sesshomaru had turned out that way._

_But he could care less, he was proud of his beau and would agree with anything he did, be it wrong or right, he was entitled to agree with his son's actions even if they were not the best. In some ways, being a beau and a father shared much in common, however the only parts that differed was, a father and son were just that; a father and son who respected each other._

_While as beaus, they shared and committed sexual desires that no human or youkai could ever fantasy or have the guts to do, not even in their sick minded dreams. Although that was not to say in being beaus there was no respect, loyalty, resilience, honor, or dignity for there was. _

_That was what both inu youkais carried with in their blood, all these characteristics were why Inu no Taishou had chosen to take Sesshomaru as his beau three centuries ago. The taiyoukai sat him self down at the base of a fair sized tree while resting Sesshomaru's head on his lap. Carefully as not to harm his son, he removed the young beau's haori to inspect the wounds on his body._

_A horrid gasped came from his lips, his eyes widen a fraction when his golden orbs came face to face with the sight of Sesshomaru's completely scared skin. The young youkai's system had managed to heal the life threatening wounds, but had failed to heal the other minor wounds that were now turning into grave gashes. _

_With much delicacy, Inu no Taishou traced an immense laceration upon Sesshomaru's irritated chest. Sesshomaru had ignored the pain while he had run and while he had been sitting up in the tree. He had not thought to inspect the wounds him self thinking that they were just healing themselves, but now that Inu no Taishou saw the sight before him, he felt his stomach twist. The stunned taiyoukai had to heal the wounds before they became the cause of his beau's death. _

_Inu no Taishou entirely removed Sesshomaru's royal blue haori and pelt and set them aside neatly. He removed his own pelt from his shoulder; he could not afford to have anything get in his way when he began to tend to his son's wounds. He set Sesshomaru onto the ground and began immediately to heal the wounds. He commenced with the gash he had first seen then to the others, his tongue worked with skill as it was navigated over the various tears. With one or two strokes of his tongue, the wounds healed instantly. _

_The entire healing process took the demon lord two hours without stopping to successfully heal each and every wound. Sesshomaru's pallor pigment returned, Inu no Taishou smiled, he still had one last thing to "heal" with his tongue and lips. He had saved the best for last; he stared down at Sesshomaru's battered lips and chuckled softly. _

_He pressed his lips to his son's ear and whispered, "You my lovely Sesshomaru are one lucky pup, you have overcome death. You are truly one of a kind Sesshomaru that is why I love you as a father should and how a beau should, and that is why I will eventually depart from your side. I know you will hate me long after I am dead, but that is the way it must be. I cannot bring myself to address you while you are conscious, but this is something life will not allow me to do." He lowered his lips so they brushed against Sesshomaru's cheek and made his way down to Sesshomaru's lips until his tongue first claimed his lips, then he kissed his beau desiring._

_Inu no Taishou entangled his claws into Sesshomaru's mane and kissed him roughly, but at the same time with moderation. The thought that he had barely healed his son's wounds did not leave his subconscious, he was well aware if he was going to take "advantage" of his beau's condition, he should be gentle with him. It hurt him to do this, but he had to pull away from those tender lips he treasured before he decided to wake up Sesshomaru and fuck him. He planted one last kiss upon Sesshomaru's lips before backing off and sighing. _

_He combed his silver locks with his fingers trying to clear his mind of taking Sesshomaru at that moment that had presented itself to him. He cursed himself for being weak when it came to the presentation of lust and thrill seeking events, but he was a man. He could not help it, was his excuse. It was getting late, the day was already coming to an end, he had promised the beautiful female he had been having various conversations with for the last few nights, he would come to see her again this night, but he could not disown his son now in his condition…Nor could he fail to comply with his word and look like a lair to the fair lady, he was now in a difficult positions, he had to choose who he would stay with. _

_The last beams of the sun set, they were now engulfed into the darkness, he had only a few minutes for making his decision. Whoever he was to choose during these remaining minutes, he would end up hurting someone. And he had a good hunch as to whom exactly he was going to end up hurting. _

_Inu no Taishou kissed Sesshomaru on the lips before standing up with his pelt resting upon his right shoulder and made his leave silently. He looked over his shoulder admiring his son before walking away and heading to meet the young woman he had befriended and had grown attach to in less than three nights. Just as they had said, both Inu no Taishou and the young woman met up with each other in the palace garden and went for a walk. _

_Sesshomaru was not unaware that his father he left him, he now stood watching his father with betrayal clearly written in his golden eyes. From that moment on until later on in the near future, his rich orbs of gold would be impassive and cold as icy. He would never smile, nor would he give into his emotions ever again; or at least that was what he thought and hoped. _

_He laughed bitterly and whispered, "You left me, your own flesh and blood, for a mere woman…father. Was I not to your satisfaction; was I __**not **__everything you had wished for in a beau? Lies, countless of lies were what you poisoned me with for years. That was all you had ever told to me were disgusting lies…you never said you loved me because you never felt it. And to think that I once thought I loved you…" _

_Sesshomaru turned his back to the disgusting sight displayed before him. He had seen enough, he had witnessed his father holding the woman in his arms and had kissed her with desire he had seen scarcely in all the times they had been together. That night would been the last time Sesshomaru and Inu no Taishou would see each other with desire…until faith brought them together for one last lustful event before everything that they had worked so hard to keep alive would shatter into the night. And it would prove to be very soon…_

_Last flashback_

_Part 2: One last kiss and one final request…_

_One year and seven months later…_

_Sesshomaru had left behind everything that night when he turned his back to his father and the woman he had chosen over him. He had too much pride and dignity to return to the Western Lands; instead he became a meanderer and traveled through out all the regions always avoiding the west. He traveled around Japan with out purpose only to try to erase his false sentiments he still bared towards the bastard he had once considered a father and who had turned out to be a treacherous beau. _

_He was now three hundred and twenty years old and sadly with his newfound age, he still lacked the wisdom that he desperately needed to achieve to the elimination of his feelings for Inu no Taishou, but in years to come, he would be grated the wisdom he seek by none other then Inu no Taishou himself. _

_Nowadays he relied on only his conscious, his intelligence and intuition, he never interacted with anyone, he stayed to himself which only caused his impassive self to grow aloof and coldhearted. Once, and only once had he and Inu no Taishou come scarcely close to see each other, but Sesshomaru had sensed the taiyoukai and had averted his path another way. Now the former inu prince was located somewhere where he thought he would never return to._

_Sesshomaru found himself vaguely close to the Southern borders where he had found Inu no Taishou in the human village months ago with the human woman. He had only meant to pass by to reach the eastern territories; he had no intentions to see his father again for what remained of their long lives. But somehow he felt as if he had been lead to that very spot in the forest. Sighing impassively, Sesshomaru watched for a few minutes the activities of the human village with disdain. Not much had changed in the last pass year he had last been there. _

_But he asked himself why should he have cared, it was not his place to care for these despicable creatures. The inu youkai spun around on his heel and walked away from the tranquil village not knowing that he would see be brought back soon to the village in a few more nights. Idly he walked through the dense growth expanding his senses to see if he could find something that would entertain him for a bit before he crossed over to the eastern territories. _

_What he found instead froze him to where he stood, his eyes narrowed in recognition when he realized who it was. It was the taiyoukai of the Northern isles; Ryukotsusei was on the borders of the Western Lands and the Southern territories? What the hell was that damn dragon taiyoukai up to now? The last time Sesshomaru had seen the Ryuu taiyoukai had been several decades ago when Ryukotsusei and Inu no Taishou had done battle for reason that were unknown to him. But what could have brought the Ryuu lord to come back? The idea baffled him, was the he planning on fighting the Western Lord and get revenge? It would seem so by the way it looked. _

_Carefully, Sesshomaru broke free of his shock and made his way to where he sensed the strong yokai aura of the Ryuu youkai close by. Sure enough when Sesshomaru crossed through the forest, he found himself staring at the malevolent Northern lord from a safe distance, not that he feared being found out by the bastard, only because this was not his battle. It was his __**father's **__duel. Sesshomaru cloaked his aura and observed the taiyoukai intensely. _

_The other youkai did nothing but stand there with his attention fixed to the breath taking west. Sesshomaru's assumption had indeed been correct. The Ryuu taiyoukai was indeed seeking vengeances for the duel he had lost long ago and was still bittersweet about it. Sesshomaru could not help but feel sudden worriment towards his father, he asked himself if this time he would yet again defeat the Ryuu taiyoukai or would the mighty Inu no Taishou, the lord of the Western Lands finally fall to his knees. _

_As time passed, Sesshomaru became more un at eased. What if his father was killed while fighting the Northern taiyoukai? But what irked him the most for his cold heart was, should he care if his father perished. Although he knew the answer already at hand, yes he would care and mourn if his great father was to die at the hands of the Ryuu or at anyone else's hand he added as an after thought. The disturbing though made the young inu youkai's stomach twist. _

_Could he prevent his father from fighting the Ryuu youkai if he, Sesshomaru a mere inu youkai who was a descendent of the great taiyoukai Inu no Taishou, challenge the Southern Lord and be victorious? A smug smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's delicate lips, he had always wanted to fight a taiyoukai that wasn't his father ever since he was a child and as it would seem, life was offering him the opportunity to fulfill his request. _

_The offer was almost too good to decline, but he had to do something. Sesshomaru grunted, he could not interfere, he had no right to do that whatsoever, this was his father's fight, not his. If his help or presence was needed, then he would come, but until then he would pull away. _

_Sesshomaru left before his disturbed self out the best of him and he went after picking a fight with the Ryuu youkai. His steps were gradual seeing as he had no place to go to making this the perfect excuse to stick around the borders of his former home and the territory where he had lost his beau. Sesshomaru smirked dryly, this was indeed the perfect excuse to stay around the forest for a while longer. _

_His steps finally lead him to the end of the forest and into a massive clearing with a small stream going through the field of rich green grass. He eyed the field before approaching the stream and settling down by the edge to think. Sesshomaru rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands, so that locks of hair concealed his depressed face. Why oh why had faith thrown him this new obstacle in his already screwed up life? Was this vengeance for all the atrocities he had committed in the last few centuries? _

_Damn life was truly turning out to be a fucking bitch to him. First he got dragged into being his father's beau, then he almost got killed for taking over a fight his father had placed upon him, then he lost his beau to a damn human woman, and now to top all his miseries, the Southern Lord was here and looking for his father to kill? What more did life want from him?! He had already lost the two things he had treasured dearly, and to make things worst, they had been Inu no Taishou and his dignity. Was he not paying for everything he had done in the past, it would seem life wanted him to suffer to the extent where the young inu youkai would be forced to take his life because of guilt he should not have felt to such a certain extent. _

_Sesshomaru groaned into his hands, which was a rare thing considering he only groaned or moaned when he was experiencing desire, but seeing as he was single, he had no reasons to groan or to moan. He lifted up his head from his hands and fell onto his back, he noticed that the sun was already setting and reflection of the sun was shining on the small stream. He furrowed his brow thoughtful, the sun always seemed to set when he least expected it. _

_With his hands tucked under his head and his long graceful legs crossed, the young inu youkai meditated in the confinements of the lonely field and darkening day. Comprehension had a way of coming to him when he was in the dark; it was as if it were a curse placed upon him to limit his thoughts. Sadly thought for the darkness that would not stop Sesshomaru from comprehending anything he needed to know, it only made him want to over come it more. After a few more minutes, the sun descended over the mountains. _

_The setting sun cast long shadows that reflected onto the trees and to the ground. Sesshomaru was bathe with soft oranges, yellows, reds, and faint hints of the color pink. His frown still plagued his tender lips, his eyes adjusted to the changing light to the total nocturnal night life. The nocturnal life was the form in which he lived in, he preferred it more then broad daylight. As least no one would recognize him since he could easily blend into the dark shadows without going notice. The shadows of the night had proven their loyalty to him, from keeping him company to saving his life on more then one brutal occasion; it was the only thing that made the long nights tolerable. _

_Sesshomaru uncrossed his legs and sat himself up, he leaned forward until he was a mere two inches away from the sparkling water underneath his delicate reach. Sesshomaru frowned when he saw his reflection, his face was paler then usual, his eyes were distinctly more coldhearted and aloofer then how they had once gleamed with joy, desire and compassion. _

_He made himself smile so he could see his fangs, to his amusement, his fangs had grown longer and now gleamed a terrifying menacingly white. He could not help but chuckle softly at his reflection. But something about his reflection made him almost fall head first into the water. _

_He gawked at the reflection in the sparkling water trying his best to see if it was just a mirage, but it was not. The face that he was staring at was a mirror image of his father's. The mirage smiled kindly and reached out his elegant hand waiting for his son to take it so they could be together once again. Sesshomaru glared at the image until he lost his balance and slipped into the pleasing water. His long tresses were plastered against his startled face and neck, his white kimono clung onto his flesh as it turned translucent and his pale skin could be easily seen through the soaked material. _

_The startled inu youkai jumped out of the water throwing back his head so his long tresses swept back from his face and neck. Gracefully, he landed at the edge of the stream cursing him self for slipping into the water. He looked down at himself and growled, once again he was wet and his clothes were soaked to the brim. Laughing bitterly, Sesshomaru shock his head and muttered, "I would rather stay in my wet clothes and be humiliated then remove them so someone else can steal my clothing like the last time when I fell asleep." _

_He stared into the clear water and saw his own reflection that had startled him, he frowned when he saw that he and Inu no Taishou looked distinctly alike, only Sesshomaru bared two smooth magenta facial markings while Inu no Taishou possessed just one jagged soft purple marking on his cheeks. Irritation built up within him and he splashed the reflection only causing him to fall yet again into the water. _

_This time the young inu youkai growled and stayed seated in the water not bothering to get his ass out of the stream. A bath seemed to be the only choice he had of doing considering he was already soaked. Grunting under his breath, he removed his clothing and took a fast bath. By the time he had finished, his silk clothing was somewhat desiccated and smooth. He stepped out of the water and dressed promptly, as he tied the yellow purple obi around his slender wais; a raindrop fell onto his nose, and then followed by the pouring rain. _

_Sesshomaru closed his eyes and roared out in fury, he was back to being wet right after he had fallen into the stream then followed by a bath. The young inu youkai opened his eyes and sighed, there was no use getting irked about the weather, even if it did seem to hold something against him. Sesshomaru began to walk back into the forest to avoid getting any more wetter from the cause of the pouring rain. His steps were unhurried seeing as there was no place to go. A slight frowned bedecked itself onto his lips, the rain would cover his scent along with his father's and the Ryuu youkai. Which would make things a bit difficult for both Sesshomaru and Inu no Taishou from keeping tabs on the Northern lord._

_He continued to walk in the confinements of the canopied forest with his thoughts fixed on to his father…for four nights the ceiling cried and on the first night the rain had fallen from the heavens, a certain handsome inu youkai had shed tears in years for the lost of his father. During the fourth night of the heavy rain, Sesshomaru felt it. _

_It came from the eastern part of the borders, reflexively the young beau ran through the night with speed and agility with only his mind set into a state of guilt, morose, anxiety and turmoil. He had to make it before it was too late, by the expulsion of high demonic yokai floating into the moisture of the chaotic night, Sesshomaru knew both Inu no Taishou and Ryukotsusei were doing battle. _

_Sesshomaru's heart began to beat thunderously in his rib cage, he could sense that it would not be long before either taiyoukai collapsed to his knees and was killed. As the young inu prince neared the clearing, he jumped into the air with his long wet strands of tresses fanned out around with casting eerie shadows in the night. He landed elegantly to the earth, and once he hit ground, he was off in a speed that only could be achieved with such a high determination that his yokai understood. _

_The air was thick with the aura of demonic yokai; by what was being given off Sesshomaru recognized the powerful yokai was Tetsusaiga. The catastrophic night was enlightened with the glow of gold and light blue blasts from his father's prized sword and Ryukotsusei's __Raigekidan__, each accouterment with each attack roared through the night without mercy. Sesshomaru was closing the gulf that separated him and his father, that when he found himself at the edge of the field with his jaw slack from shock. _

_Before him stood two figures drenched with rain and blood dripping from their hands and faces. Inu no Taishou was bleeding from a large laceration to his right side, he was panting heavily for breath, by the way things would seem, Ryukotsusei was turning out to be a challenging foe. Inu no Taishou looked up from underneath his slick silver mane and smirked smugly. He stood up tall and sheathed Tetsusaiga placing it back to his right side. Sesshomaru watched his father with bafflement, this was the first time he had ever seen the great dog demon sheath his fang in the middle of battle. _

_The young inu youkai's presence had not gone completely unnoticed, Inu no Taishou stole a look over his shoulder and saw his soaking wet son with a concerned expression on his stunning face. The western lord smiled cordial towards his son; he gave his son a small incline of his head before turning back his undivided attention to the Ryuu taiyoukai. Sesshomaru took a step forward, but something told him to stay where he was and not to interfere. Sesshomaru growled, but he could not disobey his father now. _

_Inu no Taishou's beautiful golden orbs shoot a blood thirsty red, his smile was replaced with a sinister smirk that sent a chill down the Ryuu's spine. Sesshomaru watched in awe as his father morphed into his true demonic form. The sudden outburst of powerful yokai spun around the western taiyoukai in waves, his body took on the form of a massive silver haired inu youkai. Gracefully, Inu no Taishou was on all fours staring at the Ryuu with narrowed eyes, without warning, the great dog demon shoot forward towards the Ryuu taiyoukai with such fast agility that it took Ryukotsusei a three seconds before he had seen the attack. _

_Both Inu and Ryuu youkai faced off, Ryukotsusei shoot __Raigekidam two times at the silver haired youkai, Inu no Taishou leapt high into the raining sky barely avoiding the blast of demonic energy. Harshly, Inu no Taishou landed on his paws. His breaths were jagged and heavy, blood still dripping in large amounts from his ride side. Ryukotsusei laughed malevolently, he went towards the panting inu youkai while he was in a state of confusion. Sesshomaru eyes widen in horror with what he thought was the end of his father only to be proven wrong at the last moment._

_Slyly, the western lord waited for his adversary to come to him, as Ryukotsusei neared, Inu no Taishou counted the extensive seconds until the foolish Ryuu neared him and he leapt forward with his fangs dripping with acid dripping from his mouth. Ryukotsusei was shocked to have not seen the attack coming, he could not avoid the collision. Inu no Taishou sank his piercing fangs into the Ryuu's neck without mercy. He raised his right and slashed the dragon youkai crosses his abdomen. The dragon lashed out in agony, but the inu taiyoukai had no plans on releasing his steel like jaw. _

_Bitter blood burned the inside of Inu no Taishou's mouth, the blood found its way his throat forcing him to drink it down. His crimson eyes became clouded with the intake of the dragon's vile blood, growling wickedly, the western lord threw the dragon a good fifty meters away from him. Inu no Taishou spat out the poisonous blood from his searing mouth, he coughed up the dragon's blood along with his own. Quickly, he looked over to where his son stood and inclined his head making Sesshomaru understand that he was leaving, he had to get the dragon youkai away from here._

_Sesshomaru slightly nodded his head that he understood the command, to his surprise, Inu no Taishou smiled reassuringly and was off. Ryukotsusei roared, he leapt into the air and followed the retreating inu youkai. Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze and decided to go after them. And what better way to keep up with the case than his own dog form. Quickly, Sesshomaru summed up his yokai and was engulfed in a vortex of his demonic yokai. A second did not pass by when Sesshomaru had leapt into the air and followed the after the two taiyoukai in the pouring rain. _

_It took Sesshomaru a good five minutes to find his father and the dragon youkai still battling, only now they where fighting in a closed area with high rock wall enclosing them. At the end of the area was a large cliff face overlooking the battle waiting to see who would fall. Sesshomaru changed back into his human form and stood on the opposite side of the battle. His eyes were trained onto both fast moving forms, explosions, acid, roars, cries, powerful yokai rang though the night until it was over. _

_Inu no Taishou raised his right paw and with all his strength, he impelled his claw into Ryukotsusei's chest pinning him into the cliff face with streams of blood follow from his wound to the wet ground. Inu no Taishou pulled back his paw and snarled, "__You have met your end Ryukotsusei, I have not the requiring strength to kill you, but I will seal you to a faith worst then death. I shall seal you with my fang and imprison you to this spot." _

_The northern taiyoukai roared out in defeat and gradually fell under the spell the western lord had bestowed upon him. Ryukotsusei would not do any harm while he was in this state of unconsciousness for many years to come.__ Inu no Taishou sighed; he transformed back into his human form and glared at the Ryuu taiyoukai he had sealed this night. Sesshomaru watched his father as the handsome inu youkai stared at the Ryuu with distaste. Much to Sesshomaru's surprise, Inu no Taishou voice was sultry as he whispered, "What are you doing here Sesshomaru? You had no right to put yourself in danger while Ryukotsusei and I fought." _

_Taking a step forward, Sesshomaru's voice was mellifluous as he replied, "I could not let Ryukotsusei kill you…father. I had sensed him a couple nights ago and feared the worst for you. I sensed the overpowering demonic yokai and I knew at once you and him were commenced in battle. How…how are you feeling?" _

_The western lord turned his back to his sealed adversary and said, "I have seen better days my son, but I do not think I will live to see another sunrise my dear. It would seem to me that this will be one of my last battles before death claims me this night. But I fear not death Sesshomaru, I only wish I could have spent more time with my son…I am sorry Sesshomaru for what I did to you. It just had to be." _

_Sadness and guilt flickered within those lovely pools of gold, Sesshomaru said nothing, he only stared at his father and tried desperately to uttering something, but his voice failed him at the worst possible time. Understanding why Sesshomaru said nothing, Inu no Taishou smiled vaguely and implied, "I understand Sesshomaru, let it be for now. Come, we must go…or at least I must go." Inu no Taishou walked up to his son and took him into his arms before jumping into the still crying sky. Sesshomaru was not stunned; he grasped onto his father and closed his eyes. How he had missed his father so much during this last past year and the years that they had not been in harmony with each other. _

_After flying over the across the lands of the south, Inu no Taishou landed besides the calm sea. He did not release Sesshomaru when their feet touched the ground, instead he whispered seductively into the young inu youkai's ear, "Sesshomaru, I fear that this will be the last time you and I see each other again. I wish to do one last thing with you to show you how much I truly love you before I go. Do you decline my offer Sesshomaru or do you decline me altogether?" _

_The fine hair on the back of Sesshomaru's neck rose when he felt his father's lips pressed against his ear. His heart sank when he realized what this would mean. This would be the last time they ever were with each other before Inu no Taishou left to save Izayoi and would possibly die this night. With sad eyes, Sesshomaru's voice was almost inaudible when he said, "I could never decline you father, I love you like I never thought I would love anyone else and possibly will never find anyone such as you. I…I accept your offer Inu no Taishou, but on the condition that we not think it as the last time, only as the coming of something new." _

_W__hen those emotional words left Sesshomaru's lips, Inu no Taishou claimed them with a desiring kiss like when they had first become beaus. For what followed next, Inu no Taishou did not feel pain as he claimed his son once more, the pain dissipated as the blood from his wound stained the earth underneath them. _

_Both relieved themselves of their wet clothing and fell to the ground gracefully__ with each other in their arms. Sesshomaru kissed his beau on his chest before licking the soft flesh underneath his touch. A moan escaped from his father's lips before he had Sesshomaru pinned underneath him and brutally pushed himself into Sesshomaru. The young inu youkai roared out in pain and passion. It was almost too good to be true, his eyes locked with his father's. He wrapped his arms around his father's neck and buried his red face into the older inu youkai's neck nibbling playfully the flesh underneath his lips. He inhaled the rich scent of cherry blossoms and blood filling his aching lungs with the scent he had come to adore for years and years. _

_Sesshomaru groaned, he knew his father could do better then this, he arched his hips wanting from his father, Inu no Taishou growled, he placed a cold hand onto Sesshomaru's stomach to keep him a bay while he "worked" wonders on his insolent pup. Roughly, just like Sesshomaru liked it, Inu no Taishou pulled back from his son only to ram hard into the arrogant son he had raised. Sesshomaru imbedded his claws into his father's delicate flesh as he endured the overwhelming desire of the moment. Both savored each other's reaction, their lips encountered yet again as the western lord made his way back and forth into his stunning beau. _

_Just as soon as thing had commenced, it was over. Inu no Taishou lay on his back panting out of breath and trying to endure the excruciating pain on his right side that still bleed. He brought his son's head to his chest and ran his fingers through his beau's tangled mane. In a soothing rhythm, Inu no Taishou calmed his son and hummed something familiar to Sesshomaru. The young inu youkai closed his eyes and was mesmerized by the pleasant gesture and the soothing song. His eyes opened when he heard his father stop humming and pulled back his fingers from his silver mane. He stared up at his father; the tired western lord had his eyes closed._

_His breath were harsh as he inhaled and exhaled each breath at was like fire to his lungs. Concern over washed Sesshomaru he sat him self up and trying to sound placid, he asked, "Father…father wake up. You cannot die now, not now. Please get up." Inu no Taishou said nothing, his eyes remained closed as he continued to breath. _

_The rain had ceased to fall a few minutes ago, now what fell was a cold blanket of snow. __Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and stared at his father's perfect form, he really was something out of the ordinary. With those elegant purple markings bedecking each side of his hips, wrists, calves, and high cheek bones, it gave him a mysterious vibe to his personality. _

_Sesshomaru traced the outline of the gash on his father's side, reflectively, Inu no Taishou caught Sesshomaru's hand and uttered tiredly, "Don't dirty yourself with my blood then you already have Sesshomaru. Let the wound bleed until it tires, let my tainted blood follow from it until not another droplet of crimson can emerge from it, let it bleed until my life goes with the last droplet of blood to the ground…it is time for me to go Sesshomaru." _

_Bewilderment took over Sesshomaru as he stared down at the taiyoukai besides him, but his nerves were put to some rest when Inu no Taishou's golden eyes opened and illuminated the darkness of the night. Gentle breezes washed over them from the sea, their hair fanned out wildly around them. Thoughtfully, Inu no Taishou stared out to the open body of water before getting up while hauling his son to his feet as well. Both dressed in silence, it was a silence that was tolerable which puzzled the young beau. While his mind was thinking about this, Inu no Taishou wrapped his arms around his son's slender waist and whispered, "For once, can you not worry yourself? Just for this night in time, you should enjoy yourself. Take pleasure in the beautiful scenery displayed before you. Don't think this will be the last time you and I see each other, for it will not."_

_Sesshomaru stared into his father's eyes and said sincerely, "Yes the scenery of the ocean is quite breath taking, but it is nothing compared to you father. I am taking pleasure in this moment in time, and I do take your word to heart that this will not be the last time we see each other." Smiling pleasantly, Inu no Taishou kissed his son's lips and said, "But in the mean time while I am away, you must do me a favor."_

_Arching his eyebrow in question, Sesshomaru simply stared at his father. Inu no Taishou's smile widen at his son's expression and replied, "I wish for you to care for your younger sibling as of this night. If my mate Izayoi were to die, you are to take care of your sibling no matter what, understood Sesshomaru?" the young inu prince's jaw went slack as he gawked at his father with irked golden eyes. _

"_You want me to care for__ a hanyou? What makes you so sure I will comply so easily, Inu no Taishou?" Sesshomaru was pressed against his father while the older inu youkai uttered with mock threat, "You dare refuse your father's command Sesshomaru, hn, I expected better from you. But you will comply, and how knows, you might just get along with your sibling in the near future."_

_Growling, Sesshomaru pushed himself away from his father's embra__ce only to have the taiyoukai hold onto him tighter. Sighing, Inu no Taishou muttered wearily, "Why must you be so stubborn? I do not recall raising you to become a stubborn taiyoukai, only I do have fault that you turned out to an imperious young man…but that is besides the point. You will care for your sibling even if I have to haunt you in your dreams for you to comply with."_

"_You cannot force me to watch over your hanyou offspring Inu no Taishou, you know I am more then capable to-" whack! Inu no Taishou released his son and rubbed his wrist with a huge smile plastered across his lips. Sesshomaru rubbed the back of his head where his father had smacked brutally. Inu no Taishou continued to smile at his son and said innocently, "What were you saying Sesshomaru? Oh yes, you were about to say that you are more then capable of killing your own flesh and blood. Now I really do have to ask myself where I taught you that…oh yes. I never did teach you that, you must have picked it up during these last few months. Erase that damn bad assumption Sesshomaru, it does not stand well with me. Now I really must be off, this is good bye Sesshomaru."_

_Kissing his beau one last time, Inu no Taishou took a step back and transformed into his dog form. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in displease, he was stuck with taking care of his filthy hanyou brat sibling. He would comply with the request only because he had nothing better…that would not be the case since it was more then likely Inu no Taishou would die this night and the Western Lands would be under his rule. For quite some time, the thought of ruling over the West, had not been to his interest, nor was it now that it was a possible outcome. _

_He took a step back and watched as his father transformed into the magnificent taiyoukai he was. A smirk spread across his lips as he witnessed his father jumping into the sky and flying off to save his mate. He closed his eyes momentarily and whispered into the zephyr winds of the sea hoping his father would hear him, "Ah Inu no Taishou, once again I have failed to say this to you in person, but I can only anticipate that you can hear me as you leave me for __**her and your child**__. I adore you and I can say I love you…I wish you luck and that if you die tonight, that you find joy in the next world. Until the next time father…" _

_Sesshomaru turned his back to his father and walked away into the night. He would check up on the hanyou tomorrow, for this night, he would respect his father. As he walked away, he was unaware that his father had heard him and howled in response to his words. Smiling, Sesshomaru continued to walk away with only his thoughts on this father. That night had marked the end of the great Inu no Taishou, he had saved his mate Izayoi and his lovely hanyou son named Inuyasha. A chapter of a legacy had finished only to have a new one start when the old one concluded. _

_No one would have ever anticipated that some years after Inu no Taishou's death, that his two sons would become beaus, but would first start off hating each other only to end up desiring each other. Yes everything had worked out for the best…_

_-End last flashback-_

_A/N: Yay! It took me four days to write this long, long chapter! I hope you all liked it. Thank you for the reviews, but I doubt I will be getting any reviews this time considering how long this thing is. There is only one last chapter and that one will be short, then I will finish it. Thank you again for reading and I do hope you will review. Bye! _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for taking so long to update, I've had a case of writer's block and couldn't come up with anything. Thank you all for the reviews and for reading. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ, and Sunrise are the owners of Inuyasha. I'm only writing for my personal entertainment.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Refine Love**

As the impassive demon lord held his beau in his strong embrace, the glowing blue moon enlightened him of things from his past. Inuyasha nuzzled close to his brother and drifted to sleep.

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through Inuyasha's silver tresses idly with a pensive frown gracing his sensuous lips. His hair fell over his shoulders and brushed gently against his brother's inert face.

The hanyou's even breaths reminded Sesshomaru of his childhood. He had slept as peaceful like his brother slept in his lap back then. There was only one thing different: his father. The old taiyoukai would stay late into the night besides his young pup humming a soothing tune and running his fingers through his son's hair.

The thought made Sesshomaru sigh, he missed those days. He missed them for they were days of utter innocence between his father and himself. There had never been intimate sentiments, only those a father and son bared.

Without his knowing, Sesshomaru began to hum the same melody their father had sung to him. The melody was soft, almost a hush whisper that only his brother and the silent night could hear. His voice was melodious and tender; the pitch was his voice was a low rumble from his chest, it never rose in pitch. For a moment, what he was doing reminded him of their old man.

The melody ceased, Sesshomaru looked away from his brother and sough guidance up to the moon and star lit midnight sky. The song brought back one memory in particular that he had forced his mind to chain in the depths of his mind.

When he had begun to hum, he had not realized he had unlocked the depressing memory…but now that he was strong enough to confront it, it wasn't all that depressing anymore. It only made him wonder why he had been so rash and unruly for nearly a century.

Images from his past avalanched upon his conscious. It had been that very year when his father had died; he had taken charge of the Western Lands. He had almost refused to take charge, but that wasn't an open option for him. He had sealed his faith when he and his father had become beaus on his sixteenth birthday reminding him, or rather taunting him that he could not go back on his word…nor could he go back on his word to neglect watching over the hanyou he had to acknowledge as his _half _brother.

He had not gotten a chance to see him; it was more like trying to avoid going to see him. Sesshomaru hadn't wanted to see the _atrocity_ his father had created with his human mate Izayoi. But he couldn't avoid it any longer. He had to check up on him. Maybe if he was lucky, he could kill the half breed whilst he was there.

The thought had not seemed malevolent all those years ago, but not that he was reflecting about the piece of information all those years later, the demon lord felt close to sinister. How could he have hatred his own flesh and blood so much?

How could he have ever considered taking the life of his young and innocent brother who knew nothing about the events circulating around him? The thoughts made Sesshomaru feel repulsion for himself; he really was a cruel hearted bastard.

* * *

_Quick flashback_

It had been close to a year when things settled down and when the time had presented itself to the new taiyoukai of the Western Lands to visit his brother. He had left the palace and went to where he knew the half breed stayed with his human mother.

He waited until Izayoi had managed to cease her child's tears and had tucked him into his crib. In the darkness he watched everything, when the candle was blown out, he made his move. Sesshomaru jumped graceful to the shoji screen door and quietly slide the shoji door open. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the child's room.

All was quiet except for the hanyou's whines of refusing to sleep. Sesshomaru closed the screen behind him and went to the hanyou's crib. What lay in the crib surprised him. He had not been expecting to find such a tiny creature with innocent orbs of rich gold like his own.

The child froze, but then giggled when he saw Sesshomaru with bewildered eyes. This was the child his father had produced? No, this wasn't what he had imaged the child to look like. Was it even his father's offspring? But there was no denying it. The giggling child gawking at him with round orbs _was _his father's son.

Sesshomaru composed himself and glared at the delicate child. With a small hand, the hanyou child reached up and tried to touch the demon lord. Sesshomaru had never fancied being around children, neither youkais nor humans, so when his little brother tried to touch him he had leaped back thinking the hanyou was trying to get the best of him.

A giggle came from the child; he was amused with his unknowing brother's reaction. He clapped his hands and smiled contently. The demon lord grunted and returned to stand besides his brother's crib. Again he scanned the child over and sighed.

There was something almost pleasant emitting from his younger brother that was confusing him, but he didn't know what it was. He reached down his hand into the crib to try to move a stray lock of silver hair from the hanyou's face only to have his finger confiscated by the tiny hand of his brother.

What was he doing…the child put Sesshomaru's clawed finger into his mouth and bit down with his sharp little teeth on the demon lord's finger. The demon lord arched an eyebrow and his lips were parted. He had no clue what was going on here.

All he could determine was that his finger was in his younger brother's mouth and thought his fingers were a clew toy. Annoyance coursed through his blood and he yanked back his hand. The small child pouted and threatened to cry. If he cried, Sesshomaru would kill him.

Or so he thought….when the hanyou child opened his mouth to release the cry, Sesshomaru acted out on instinct. He picked up the child and held him in his arms almost caringly. He had not worn his armor; he had only brought his Mokomoko-sama with him from habit. The child opened his mouth but giggled. He nuzzled his face into the soft fur and sighed.

Sesshomaru placed his clawed hand behind the child's head and rocked him to sleep. These things that he was doing stud him, Sesshomaru had never known he possessed such knowledge to treat a child. The child in his arms whimpered and shivered. He was cold.

The demon lord held onto his brother with his right hand and used his left hand to pull his Mokomoko-sama from his right shoulder. The long pelt was removed from its position on his shoulder and was wrapped around the small infant.

The child accepted the warmth of the pelt and cuddled close to it. He yawned tiredly and closed his eyes to his older brother. Sesshomaru held his brother in his arms for almost an hour until the infant fell asleep. He could have left him when he had closed his eyes, but that would have surely awoken the child and his mother.

That was one thing Sesshomaru wanted to avoid; he wanted nothing to do with the child's mother. She and the demon lord had only once crossed paths. His father's mate was kind and all, but he saw her as the woman who stole his father's heart and left him for dead.

Sesshomaru's hand reached for his Mokomoko-sama, but found that the child was indulging in his pelt's warmth that it was causing him. If he took his pelt by force, his brother would cry and alert the guards of this estate that he was here. Izayoi specifically informed him that if he wanted to see his brother, he had to ask before hand.

That was not how Sesshomaru liked to do things, he did things when he saw it fit and when he wanted to. Not when others ordered it from him. With a frustrated sigh he realized he was going to have to leave his Mokomoko-sama for the night with the hanyou.

He allowed his index and middle finger to brush lightly over the hanyou's soft cheek. The skin underneath his touch was warm and pleasant. The child gave a soft moan and turned to his left side so he had his back to Sesshomaru. That was fine; the demon lord had stayed too long anyways. It was time for him to depart, but he would return tomorrow in the night for his pelt.

Just because he had allowed his half brother to keep his pelt for one night did not mean he was going to make it into a habit. Sesshomaru looked at the sleeping child on last time before he left. His pelt was in safe innocent hands, he knew that much. As he slid the shoji screen open, he heard the child mutter something under his breath.

He looked over his shoulder to see that the child was gaping at him with tired eyes. Now what did he want? If he was expecting a good night kiss then he was dreaming. The demon lord of the Western Lands kissed no one if it wasn't…if it wasn't who? He was single, how could he forget that?

Knowing he could spare one minute more, Sesshomaru turned around completely and asked coldly, "What?" his voice was but a hush whisper. The child smiled kindly and pointed to him. What was he trying to say? Not understanding, Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow in question and whispered, "I suggest you _try _to say something hanyou for I am not a mind reader."

The child blinked and seemed like he was going to try to say something. Now this was appealing to the demon lord, so young and yet he knew the hanyou knew who was dominating here. The infant opened his mouth, but nothing came out. With a sigh Sesshomaru seemed to comprehend what the infant was trying to say.

"I presume you wish to know who I am for intruding am I correct?" he was answered with a blink, what an intelligent response…Sesshomaru looked at the hanyou with an almost hesitate expression before he answered softly, "I'm your older brother." the child amazingly understood, he nodded his head and pointed to himself. The demon lord nodded his head and asked, "As for your name, I heard your human mother call you…Inuyasha?"

The child nodded his head once more before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. This hanyou…Inuyasha would turn out to be a compelling person to get to know. But for now he would let his brother sleep and return the next night.

As he had said, he returned, but not only came for his Mokomoko-sama, but to watch over the hanyou until dawn each night. He did this for almost three years until Inuyasha turned three and he stayed outside of his room. The child grew accustomed to his brother's nightly visits and looked forward to them. Sesshomaru would look off into the sky and find that his brother was cuddled besides him. He didn't push him away, he allowed him to stay there.

When the hanyou turned six, things changed. Little by little the demon lord became too overrun by his duties as lord and completely forgot about his brother for nearly three years. When word reached him that Izayoi had died and that his nine year old brother was running away from both youkais and humans who wished to kill him, he had for the first few nights felt nothing.

But it was on the seventh night when he had been informed about his brother's current predicament, did he hear the hanyou's terrified cries for help. He had acted blindly that he was not accustomed to. He had run to the hanyou's aid killing the youkais that had tried to claim the hanyou's life.

There on the forest floor lay the same child he had seen three years ago now a young boy with terrified eyes. Inuyasha's eyes still held innocence, but being left an orphan at such a tender age made him almost trust no one…not even his brother.

It took some persuasion from Sesshomaru's behalf to get the hanyou to come with him to the palace. As the years had passed them by, the hanyou became unruly and grew to be a stunning young man with brilliant eyes and a stubborn attitude. He put up with no one's crap, not even his brother's.

As to how Sesshomaru had managed not to kill his brother was beyond him. He was just glad he had not served the hanyou's head years ago. When Inuyasha had turned seventeen, he had bid ado his handsome brother and left behind his brother and his life of formality. Although the hanyou had been unruly and stubborn, he somehow had managed to pull of being a completely civilized person when he needed to be.

It had somewhat pained Sesshomaru to see his brother leave, but it was all for the best. Four years after Inuyasha's departure, Sesshomaru was informed that his brother had fallen for a human miko and was no suffering for his blindness of love for the woman. He was told his younger brother was pinned to The God Tree where the miko had lived.

He went and sought out his brother and indeed found him where he had been said to be. He was pinned to the tree under the miko's spelling almost sleeping. Sesshomaru glared at his brother and cursed him for his stupidity for falling for a human and a damn miko at that.

Inuyasha's lips caught Sesshomaru's attention. They were slightly parted and were gesturing him to taste them. The demon lord had never seen his brother in such a manner, yet again he never had time for things of those sort with his responsibilities to tend to. But those full lips teased him. The gentle breeze swept through the forest fanning the hanyou's silver mane around him. A stray lock brushed against Sesshomaru's cheek.

Should he, should he kiss his brother in his state of inertness? Would it be wrong? Would it even matter, he had been with his father, so what was the difference if he kissed his brother? He didn't need to think anymore, Sesshomaru took a bold step forward and gently kissed his brother. He licked the hanyou's lips and indulged in the divine taste his brother had.

He pulled back and didn't know what else to do. He had never expected the kiss to be so…desiring. He cleared his mind and remained besides his brother until the sunset and he left. He watched over his brother's body until he wasn't needed anymore. A strangely dressed girl released Inuyasha and he was awoken.

Inuyasha never knew about the kiss Sesshomaru had bestowed upon him nor did he know now. The demon lord had kept it to himself and he planned to take it with him to his grave. It was not a good idea to inform his brother that he had taken advantage of his brother's state.

_End flashback… (Or if you can call that a flashback)_

* * *

The thoughts left Sesshomaru be, he looked down at his brother to find him wide awake gawking at him. Had he said something to awaken the hanyou whilst he slept? Inuyasha smirked and replied, "The answers no. you didn't say anything whilst you were thinking, I just felt you stiffen…why's that Sesshomaru?" of course, the bound they shared allowed them to detect each other's discomfort.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the past." He would not say anything else about the matter, what for? The past was dead and there was no form to amend mistakes. With a grunt, the hanyou cuddled closer to his brother and replied, "Fine, it's not like I was going to ask, I was only worried when you stopped humming…where'd you learn that song?"

That song…he meant the tune Sesshomaru had been humming to him. Should he tell him? There was no reason to hide it. "Father used to sing it to me when I was a child…I started humming it thinking you would fine comfort in it." He said it dryly. Inuyasha blinked and said, "You say it for me? That doesn't seem like-"

"People have a habit to change Inuyasha. You can say I am one of those people." Sesshomaru's voice was dry, but his eyes twinkled vividly and he smirked vaguely. Whatever he had been thinking, he had made him different was all Inuyasha could determine.

"Change? You haven't changed if you ask me. You're still the same bastard I grew up with, what makes you think you've changed Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru didn't answer right away. Why should he? They had their lives ahead of them; there was no need to rush. The demon lord's smile grew. He kissed his beau and whispered, "Although you can't understand yet Inuyasha, I have changed. But don't concern yourself about it. We have better things to worry about."

"Oh like what Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said looking up at his brother. He was acting like when they had first meant. What was wrong with him?

"I'll tell you tomorrow Inuyasha, for now we should sleep. You and I have been running all day, don't you think we need rest?" Sesshomaru said.

"If you ask me, I think you and I could go for another round-" before the hanyou uttered another word, his request was being fulfilled. Anything his brother asked of him, he would comply. No matter how exhausted he found himself to be, be would do whatever Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha found himself under his brother without their clothes on and once more they made love. What Sesshomaru was doing had nothing to do with their father; he was doing this because he loved his brother and would never use him as a replacement. He wanted Inuyasha to believe him and what better way then without the use of words to express himself then with what he was doing now?

As sweet sweat trickled from their heated bodies, they smiled and laughed. They had each other that was all that mattered. The rest of the world around them could wait until the morning, but for now they just wanted to be with each other…

Life had presented them a chance to amend their love lives. They had seized the opportunity and got each other. When none others would comprehend them, they understood each other perfectly….all had worked our well for both brothers. Tomorrow would be a new day with new challenges, but they would not face them alone, they would stand besides each other and confront them like brothers, like beaus and like mates…­

_End Story…_

_

* * *

_


End file.
